Rogue
by Collide
Summary: He was a renegade detective out for revenge; she was an innocent bystander caught in a dangerous smuggling ring. Finding safety in his arms, she helps him to break open the biggest underground crime ring Tomoeda has ever known. But nothing comes without a
1. Chapter 1

*Hey ya'll. This is a test chapter for something I have been wanting to publish for awhile. I have had this idea floating about in my head for some time, but never thought it would be much of anything here. Anyway, it's called "Rogue" and it's set into the future. Please review this if you read it and give me some feedback.*  
  
CHARACTER/STORY INFO:  
  
Aesthum: A powerful drug that is extremely costly and thereby hard to come by.  
  
Ages: Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol & Takeshi: 23; Etsuya Ishida: 47  
  
Year: 2075  
  
Rogue  
  
Hong Kong, China 2072.  
  
A tall man wearing a black trench and dark glasses raised the gun, pointing it at one of the six quivering figures in the corner. With the help of his men, he had restrained and gagged them, and was just about to finish silencing them. One of the people he was about to murder was an older woman with jet black hair. Beside her were four women who resembled her slightly, all with dark chestnut hair and soft amber eyes filled with terror. The last victim was youngest of the other five women, with raven hair and terra cotta eyes filled with tears.  
  
"I told you not to look into your finances. I told you I had them all under control. But you didn't listen. Now you have to die." The man hissed. He pointed the gun at one of the younger woman, a daughter of the oldest woman, and fired. The remaining five screamed through their gags as the woman fell limply against the wall. The man fired five more times, unloading his gun into the women. Soon all six of them were dead, lying against each other in a bloody heap. His men checked to be certain they were dead, and when he was satisfied, he casually walked out the door.  
  
Hours later, a young man around twenty years old walked into the house, a smile on his handsome face. He called for his family, but heard no answer. He felt a feeling of dread knot up in his stomach as he walked into the house. They had to be there, they rarely left. He wanted to tell them about his new promotion to detective of a precinct in Japan, the same country their financial consultant worked in.  
  
The young man rounded the corner and gasped at the bloodbath before him. He frantically ran to his bound and gagged family, checking for a sign of life from any of them. In the end his mother was the only one alive, and she was clinging to it with all her strength. The man took off her gag and lifted her into his arms.  
  
"My son" she choked out. He felt hot tears threaten to fall from his amber eyes as he nodded to his mother. She continued "you must get help. He . . . he shot all of us."  
  
"I will call the police mother. Stay with me please." The young man stumbled. She shook her head, her own amber eyes fading slightly.  
  
"I cannot, my son. My baby boy. You must promise me you will avenge our deaths. Make sure the man who did this pays." She whispered hoarsely. She began to cough, and the young man held her closely in his arms, begging her not to go.  
  
"Don't talk, mother. I'll have help soon." He demanded, pulling out his cell phone and dialing with bloody fingers. She shook her head, pulling the young man down so he could hear her final words before she passed.  
  
"It . . . it was Etsuya." She managed before taking one last ragged breath and falling limp in her son's arms. He shook her for a moment, trying to ignore the fact that she was no longer breathing. He ran a bloodied hand through his dark chestnut hair as his eyes grew frantic and wide. He checked the rest of his family, his sisters and cousin. They were gone. He stood up in defeat and let the cell phone drop from his hand as he stared down at his dead family.  
  
"You're going to pay for this, Etsuya. I'm going to find you and kill you for what you did to me and my family." The young man growled to himself as he began to sob into his reddened hands.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Three years later . . . .  
  
The year was 2075. Tomoeda, Japan looked a little different that it used to look years before. The buildings were more modern, and the town itself was a lot darker than it used to be. The parks had been demolished to make room for more companies, and there wasn't a tree in sight. Darkness seemed to loom over the city day and night. Discarded papers caught in a harsh wind whipped through the street as cars sped through. It was a new time, and a mysterious gloom filled the air around the town.  
  
A sleek car stopped alongside the sidewalk. It floated gracefully above the ground, its flat bottom around six inches from the cold pavement. Inside the black automobile sat two people, a man and a woman. The man had dark hair that was short and spiky, and intense blue eyes. He wore a black trench over black slacks and a dark gray dress shirt. He looked over at the building, then slowly slid black sunglasses over his azure orbs. He cast one more glance at his passenger, his lips curving into a sly smile.  
  
"You stay here. I'll be back in ten minutes." The man said, his voice deep and velvety, yet stern. The woman nodded, her emerald eyes looking at him quizzically.  
  
"Why can't I go in, Takeshi?" she complained. The man lowered his sunglasses, showing his hard blue eyes.  
  
"Because I said no." he said sternly, opening his door and getting out of the car. The woman sat back in her seat and watched as the man walked into the building after casting several glances in each direction. She sighed and wondered why her boyfriend always insisted on wearing sunglasses at night.  
  
Her green eyes scanned the area, curiously taking in everything about the strange neighborhood she had been taken to. She noticed some of her light brown hair had fallen in her eyes, and she pushed it away with her hand as she continued to scan the area. It wasn't exactly the best place to be sitting alone, and the girl couldn't imagine why her love had brought her there. They were, after all, supposed to be going on a date.  
  
'Figures he would get a business call. He's been getting way too many of those lately.' She thought, fiddling with the hem of her short white skirt. She started inspecting her outfit, starting with her coal colored shirt that tightly wrapped around her curves. It was sleeveless and cut rather low. Her skirt wasn't tight; rather, it was pleated like a tennis skirt. Her shoes were strappy black heels that laced to her knees. Satisfied she looked alright, the woman glanced at the clock in the car.  
  
'What's taking Takeshi so long?' she thought impatiently. She wanted to get to the restaurant and get the surprise he had been telling her about. She let out a frustrated sigh and leaned back in her seat again.  
  
"I'm not waiting." She said to herself, reaching for the handle. Her mind echoed Takeshi's warning, but she ignored it. Getting out of the vehicle, she began to walk into the tall building. Once inside, she saw a man in a trench resembling her boyfriends' slide quickly down some stairs.  
  
'Must be late for this emergency meeting.' She thought to herself as she walked behind him, desperately trying to be quiet. She reached the bottom of the stairs and slowly walked to the outside of the door. She peered inside and saw about ten men dressed almost identically. Takeshi was standing beside an older man with black hair streaked with gray. He was tall, and had a scar crossing his cheekbone below his right eye.  
  
"Gentleman," the man began. The other men stopped their low chatter and turned their attention to the apparent leader. Takeshi crossed his arms and looked out at the crowd with a serious look on his face as the older man spoke.  
  
"It has been brought to my attention by my second in command Takeshi that someone is on to our little endeavor." The man said, his voice coarse. The men began buzzing, and the woman listening in became confused. Takeshi worked in plastics; what endeavor would this man be referring to?  
  
"Mr. Ishida, we need to move quickly then, my team's stash of aesthum is dangerously close to exposure." One man piped in, his green eyes worried, but dangerously serious. The woman gasped slightly; aesthum? Takeshi was dealing aesthum?! All this time she had thought her boyfriend was an honest man, but now that she knew the truth, she was scared to death.  
  
"This is what we're going to do then, men. We're going to move the stashes. Tonight. Team one will be dispatched first, then team three since their stash is in danger of being uncovered. Bring them here so we can haul them to the warehouse." Ishida ordered. The men began to move out, and the woman panicked. She backed up away from the door, colliding with some old tin gasoline cans that had been discarded in the stairwell. She winced as she heard someone run out into the stairwell.  
  
"What the fuck!" he cried, hauling the frightened girl to her feet. She struggled against him, but was dragged into the room where all the men, including Takeshi were standing, guns drawn. She stared up at her boyfriend's angry eyes and began to tremble.  
  
"I told you to stay in the car, Sakura." Takeshi hissed angrily. Ishida pointed his gun down at Sakura's head, and she squeezed her eyes shut. Her mind was spinning; she was going to die tonight. Her breathing began to speed up, and her heart began to pound in her chest.  
  
"Etsuya, don't kill her. She is my girl, my love. She won't talk I promise. I'll shut her up." Takeshi asked, his voice slightly softening, but becoming very hard at the end. Sakura's emerald eyes opened to find Ishida still pointing the gun at her head, and Takeshi watching him with a pleading yet stormy look on his face.  
  
"Sorry, Muruyama, she's heard too much." Etsuya said. Sakura heard the click as he prepared to shoot. This was the end. She was going to be killed, her body dumped in some lake or river. She would never see her brother or father again. A silent tear trailed down her face as her eyes moved quickly from Takeishi to her soon to be killer.  
  
'I should have stayed in the car.' Sakura thought somberly.  
  
*Please please please send me feedback on this story. I really want to publish it and see it flourish, but if everyone says it sucks I won't obviously. Next chapter (if I do it) contains one of those cheesy clichés dealing with romance, so watch out. Thanks, all.* 


	2. Chapter 2

*Ok, it seems my little test chapter came out okay. Thanks so much for reviewing this for me, and I'll try and get the next chapters out a little faster than this one. Obviously I'm a very busy person and "With You" takes precedence over this little side project.*  
  
Reviewers: EcuaGirl, amber-eyez, friend, Cherry Jade, & sweet-captor  
  
Rogue  
  
Etsuya began to pull the trigger when the sound of feet hitting the ground behind him startled him. He whipped around and felt the full contact of a fist slam into his jaw. Etsuya reeled into Takeshi as the other men watched in shock. There before them stood a tall man with unruly chestnut hair and dark, menacing amber eyes. He wore a black turtleneck sweater and black cargo pants along with black combat boots. Around his neck, the twenty- something year old wore a silver ring on a delicate looking chain of the same color.  
  
Before anyone could react, the young man grabbed Sakura's arm. Her eyes flew open to see the stranger snatch her arm and take off running, dragging her along behind as he ran. Her heels clicked as she sprinted off with this stranger, her head spinning. Etsuya rubbed his bruising jaw and glared down at Takeshi.  
  
"Who the fuck was that?!" Etsuya roared. Takeshi threw his arms up in defense, and Etsuya glared menacingly.  
  
"Get them. ALL OF YOU GO OUT THERE AND BRING THEM BACK!" Etsuya demanded, his face reddening as the men scrambled after Sakura and her mysterious savior. Takeshi started after the group of men, but Etsuya roughly grabbed the collar of his shirt and yanked him back to face him.  
  
"If those two make it to the cops, Muruyama I swear, I will make sure no one finds you body." Etsuya threatened. Takeshi gulped and nodded, his eyes filled with fear.  
  
"I'll see to it that they get nowhere with the cops. I happen to have several friends on the force who also happen to have heavy addictions to aesthum. If Sakura stopped our trafficking, then they wouldn't be getting any." Takeshi said slyly, running his hand over his shirt and smoothing where Etsuya had so gruffly grabbed him moments before. Etsuya smiled and tapped his thick fingers together as a sinister grin spread on his face.  
  
Sakura ran along with the mysterious young man, her emerald eyes wide with confusion and fear. Who was this person exactly, and what in the hell was he doing at that meeting? On second thought, what was SHE doing at that meeting?! He stopped when they reached what looked like a motorcycle without wheels. Sakura wretched her hand free from the man's grasp, stumbling away from him.  
  
"Who are you? Why did you grab me?" Sakura asked, completely baffled. Her hair was in her face, and she pushed it away swiftly with her hand. Was he one of the men involved in the aesthum trafficking? What was he planning to do with her?  
  
"I don't think that's important right now." The young man said, his voice deep and slightly hard. His eyes shifted from her face to the alley stretching behind them. They'd be there soon. Sakura crossed her arms and shifted her weight to one leg. The young man's amber eyes blazed with impatience as he watched the girl he saved, the girl whose life she owed to him, defy him.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere until I know what in the world is going on." Sakura demanded. Syaoran scowled; what in the hell was she thinking?!  
  
"Fine then, sweetheart. I'll leave you to the wolves. Don't be so sure they'll take you back right away; my bet is they'll take advantage of you then kill you seeing as how lovely a creature you are." He growled. Sakura stiffened at the thought of being violated over and over and then being killed.  
  
"Fine." Sakura snapped. The mystery man smirked and motioned for Sakura to get on the back of the motorbike with him. Sakura complied, barely wrapping her arms around the young man's waist.  
  
"You're going to have to hold on a little tighter, this thing has a lot of force behind it." The mystery man instructed, pulling Sakura's arms around his waist and causing her to lean her body against his back. Sakura winced at the contact with this perfect stranger as he revved the engine and started off as the men chasing them caught up to them. Sakura looked back to see them jumping into two cars and pursuing them. The man looked back and smirked, then shifted the motorbike into another gear.  
  
"Hold on, sweetheart. This is gonna be rough." The young man called over the noise of the motor. Sakura squeezed onto him tightly, closing her eyes as the motorbike jolted forward and sped up. Sakura's skirt whipped in the wind like a kite as the two of them sped down the alley and onto the road.  
  
Sakura's hair was flowing in the wind as she rode on the back of the bike. She cautiously looked behind her and saw the two cars filled with men flying closer and closer. They were going to be caught for sure; then she and whoever the heck was driving this thing would die and never be found. Sakura shielded her face from the wind by burying it in the warm cotton of the man's black turtleneck. He smiled slightly and glanced back at her, then their pursuers.  
  
"We're going to lose them now. Don't let go." the young man called loudly. Sakura tightened her grip, her heart pounding so hard she thought it would explode from her body. The two of them slid around cars as if it were a perfectly choreographed maneuver. The cars chasing them tried to weave in and out of the traffic, but eventually were stopped. The drivers watched angrily as the motorbike took off, blending in with the horizon after a moment.  
  
Sakura looked up out of the shirt to see they had lost their pursuers, and were starting to slow down. She was breathing heavily, still in a state of shock from the happenings she had just witnessed. Her heart was still racing, as if in the Kentucky Derby. She realized her hands were still tightly clinging to the young man who had saved her, and she promptly let go, a light blush crossing her cheeks.  
  
"May I be released now?" Sakura asked hotly as the young man parked the bike in a dark alley. She dismounted the vehicle and took a few steps away from her unknown savior, who stared at Sakura with hard amber eyes. She was quite a sight, he admitted to himself. Shoulder length hair the color of honey, all the right curves . . . and legs that could rival any models'.  
  
"I think you're out of danger now." He replied, shaking off his thoughts. Sakura ran her hands over her bare arms, the chill of the late evening air finally affecting her. She finally got a good look at the young man, and noted he was quite handsome. His dark brown hair hung in his eyes slightly, giving his yellowish-brown eyes a sexy highlight. Sakura trembled slightly with cold, her thoughts vanishing with her body heat.  
  
"Who are you?" Sakura asked, becoming curious. The young man got off his bike and stripped off his turtleneck, revealing a well toned body covered in a black tee shirt.  
  
"It would be better for you if you didn't know." replied the man as he threw the shirt to Sakura. She put the garment on, instantly inhaling the soft scent of sandalwood it possessed. Sakura watched as he got back on the bike and looked down at her with his messy dark hair. For a moment she lost herself in the sea of ocher that was his stormy eyes.  
  
"How can I thank you if I do not know who you are?" Sakura questioned.  
  
"I don't want your thanks. On the other hand, you SHOULD be thanking me. Not only did I save your life, I surrendered the only evidence I had that would bust that aesthum ring wide open. My video recorder is lying on a rafter in that building as we speak." The young man retorted to Sakura, whose mouth dropped open.  
  
"Then why didn't you just let me die then and save yourself the trouble?" Sakura spat. The nerve of this guy! He stepped in and saved her, and when she tried to be grateful and thank him, he regarded her as a stupid child who had gotten in too deep!  
  
"Because it would be a waste to let a pretty thing like you go to waste." He replied, and Sakura tensed. Sakura watched as he got off the bike once again and started backing away from him, a worried look on her pretty face. Sakura's back hit the wall of the alley, and she looked up to find herself pinned between the wall and the man who had saved her, his hands on either side of her.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm not going to rape you. You thought I was though, didn't you?" he smirked. Sakura relaxed slightly, still nervous about being so close to someone so unfamiliar.  
  
"To be honest, I didn't know what your intentions were. See, I don't even know your name." Sakura breathed, her eyes meeting her savior's as a soft smile crossed her face. Their eyes clashed for a moment; on one side, an innocent and naïve green still possessing the heart of a child. On the other side, a pair of hardened orbs hiding in their own intense warmth; the eyes of an injured spirit bent on revenge.  
  
"Well sweetheart, I don't know your name either, so we're even." The man whispered, his face inching closer to Sakura's as he spoke. They were dangerously close at the moment, and Sakura's eyes closed halfway as the young man leaned in further. He moved in close enough to be millimeters from Sakura's lips, his bangs brushing against her forehead lightly. Just before their lips touched, he moved back and started walking away from Sakura.  
  
Sakura's mind was spinning out of control. A man she had met only moments before when he plucked her from the jaws of death was about to kiss her. She waited for a moment, anticipating his action. She knew he thought she was vulnerable, and at the moment she honestly felt that way. The chill of his body leaving hers made Sakura's eyes fly open to see him walking away, and she felt a tug at her heart telling her not to let him go.  
  
"Sakura." She whispered. The young man looked down at Sakura and smirked with amusement, then pulled black shades over his handsome eyes.  
  
"Heh . . . is that all?" he chuckled lightly. Sakura blushed slightly at her own childish informality and shook her head. Another amused smirk crossed his lips as he watched the girl blush slightly.  
  
"My name's Sakura Kinomoto." Sakura said quietly. The man got off his bike once again and stood before Sakura, looking down at her with interest.  
  
"Syaoran Li, at your service. I specialize in detective work, but I'm more than willing to save beautiful damsels in distress." The man finally revealed. Sakura looked up at him, then grinned slyly. Well that's a different twist; she had been expecting extreme formality with this man, but found him to be quite charismatic through his hard exterior.  
  
"And apparently you specialize in mercilessly flirting with said damsels as well." Sakura replied. Syaoran grinned and leaned against the bike, crossing his arms and removing his glasses.  
  
"So where are you heading tonight, Sakura?" Syaoran asked nonchalantly. Sakura pondered for a moment; she was living with Takeshi at the moment, and obviously that wouldn't be an intelligent place to go.  
  
"Well Syaoran, it's one in the morning, and my only friends live outside of town. My boyfriend is after my life, and I have nowhere to go." Sakura answered.  
  
"My place it is then." Syaoran announced, getting back on the motorbike and revving the engine. Sakura thought for a moment about the options she had before getting on the bike behind Syaoran and wrapping her arms around his waist once again. Syaoran shifted into gear, and the vehicle lifted off the ground and sped off into the dark night.  
  
*I know it's OOC, and I don't care. I get a little tired of them all being this cookie cutter form of a character (no offense). Please review, and I'll update faster!* 


	3. Chapter 3

*Hey guys! Thanks so much for reviewing. Here's the next chapter; Sakura is spending the night with a complete stranger. Hope you like it, and either way, send me a review so I can thank you!*  
  
Reviewers: annelee, sweet-captor, EcuaGirl, Cherry Jade, & Simplicity  
  
Rogue  
  
Syaoran pulled to the side of the street and stopped the bike. He and Sakura got off, and Syaoran pressed a locking mechanism that latched onto the bike from the ground. Sakura looked at her surroundings, trying to get a bearing on where they were. It was cold out, and she had buried her face against Syaoran's back, this time much more comfortable than their first encounter.  
  
Tall buildings lined both sides of the street. Like most of Tomoeda, there was no vegetation; there wasn't even a blade of grass growing in the cracks of the sidewalk. The lighting was very dim, and cast soft shadows on everything. Sakura looked up at Syaoran, who was standing with her. His face was partially covered in shadows created by the light hitting his bangs. Tall and confident, Sakura couldn't help but feel attracted to him.  
  
'He's a complete stranger, Sakura. Don't be a slut.' Sakura chided herself. Syaoran glanced down at Sakura and watched her take in her surroundings, obviously lost.  
  
"You're never going to be able to pinpoint where you are. Let's go inside, and I'll show you on a map." Syaoran said quietly, shaking Sakura out of her thoughts. Her high heels clacked against the cold concrete as she followed Syaoran into one tall building. They filed into an elevator, and Sakura stood silently beside him as they ascended.  
  
"This is it." Syaoran announced as he took out a digital key. It looked like a small oval piece of plastic until he pushed the center. A flash of green laser shot from the disc, and the door clicked open. Syaoran ushered Sakura in, glancing behind him cautiously as he walked in behind her and locked the door.  
  
The apartment Syaoran lived in was very modern for the time. There were no windows in the kitchen or living room, but there were panes of glass with water cascading in trickles positioned around the room. A leather couch and matching chair sat in front of the digital television, and the hardwood floor was covered mostly in thick green carpet.  
  
"Isn't it kind of closed off without windows?" Sakura asked, walking around and rubbing her hands over her arms. Syaoran shrugged and motioned for her to follow him down the hall to his bedroom.  
  
"That's why I spend most of my time here." Syaoran replied, opening the door to a grand bedroom. Sakura gasped lightly as she stepped into the room and looked around. It was almost as big as the living room. A massive four poster bed was against one wall, neatly pressed hunter green sheets covering it. The floor was oak, and shined with wax. There was a desk and a laptop in another corner, and some dressers. But what really attracted Sakura was the gigantic picture window facing the city.  
  
"It's beautiful." Sakura murmured, walking over to the window quietly. Syaoran watched as Sakura looked out onto the sleeping city's twinkling lights. Even though she was wearing his shirt on her, and it looked like she was swimming in it, Syaoran admitted she looked extremely sexy standing there before him. She turned and met his gaze, then blushed.  
  
"I'm sure this is something all the girls like." Sakura mused, walking past Syaoran and sitting on the chest at the foot of his bed. Syaoran shook his head and leaned against the wall opposite Sakura.  
  
"I've never had a girl up here before. You're the first one." Syaoran answered. Sakura nodded; of course he wouldn't have strange girls up here. He was obviously up to something very secretive, and they would surely blow his cover. He probably went to their place.  
  
"I see. Well, if you could spare a couple blankets, I can go sleep out on the couch." Sakura said, standing and walking out of Syaoran's room.  
  
"I'll get you some clothes to sleep in. And you're not sleeping out on the couch." Syaoran called after Sakura as she walked out of the room. He grabbed a pair of shorts from his drawer and yet another large shirt for Sakura and started walking out with them.  
  
Meanwhile, Sakura was exploring the apartment when she came across some photos on the mantle above the fireplace. There were six of them, all lined up perfectly straight. The first one Sakura saw was an older woman with silky black hair. She had a stern look on her pale face, and her eyes were dark and mysterious like Syaoran's.  
  
'Must be his mother.' Sakura thought, moving from the first picture to the next ones. The next picture was of a young woman with the same dark hair as Syaoran's. It reached down to her lower back. She wore a yellow dress that was a Chinese style. Like the woman and Syaoran, she had the same ocher eyes. The next three pictures were young women who all resembled Syaoran and the other two women. One had a red dress and chin length hair, another had a green dress and a pixie haircut with a small ponytail trailing behind her. The last one had a blue dress and shoulder length hair. All of them had the same dark chestnut hair as Syaoran, and all possessed mostly the same features.  
  
'Apparently this is his family.' Sakura mused to herself, moving to the last picture. She was confused to see a girl with long black hair and intense ruby eyes staring back at her. She also wore a Chinese styled dress, and looked to be about twenty years old. Before Sakura could draw a conclusion, she heard someone approach her from behind and whirled around, a look of shock and fright on her pretty face.  
  
"What are you doing?" Syaoran asked, frowning. He tossed Sakura the clothes, and she caught them as they flew crazily at her. She took in a breath and looked into his eyes, noticing they had become very intense.  
  
And very angry as well.  
  
"I was just looking around. Who are these women?" Sakura asked nervously. Syaoran shifted uncomfortably and turned away from her.  
  
"None of your business." Syaoran said quietly, his eyes softening slightly. Sakura looked down, then hurried past Syaoran back into his room to change for bed. Syaoran sighed heavily and ran his hand through his dark locks. He turned and glanced at the photos, feeling the pang of sorrow in his heart as he did.  
  
Sakura threw Syaoran's shirt on over her body and sighed. She hadn't meant to pry; she didn't know Syaoran was so upset about her looking at those pictures. Who were those women? Obviously five of them were related to Syaoran. Was the last one his lover? Where were they? Sakura thought for a moment before Syaoran walked into the bedroom and closed the door. He scowled lightly at Sakura, who gulped. He walked over to the window and drew the shades across, blocking out the view.  
  
"You don't mind if I sleep here too, do you? I figure we're adults." Syaoran said semi casually, grabbing a pair of boxers and a shirt and beginning to change. Sakura turned away, a blush heating her cheeks. What the hell!!!  
  
"N-no. You're right. We're both adults." Sakura stammered. Syaoran smirked slightly and shook his head as he climbed into his bed.  
  
"It's ok now, I'm not changing." Syaoran announced. Sakura turned to find him lying in the bed, and approached slowly. She climbed up into the soft comfortable cradle and felt herself sink in the softness. Sakura distanced herself slightly from Syaoran; she had never shared a bed with someone before, and to be honest she was nervous as hell. Syaoran could sense her apprehension and moved closer.  
  
"It's ok. Nothing's going to happen if you don't want it to." Syaoran whispered. Sakura nodded, her eyes closed. Syaoran lightly draped an arm across Sakura's stomach, and she turned to face him. Their noses only a few inches apart, Sakura and Syaoran moved closer together. Their bodies touched, and Sakura felt a tingle through her spine. She rested her hand against Syaoran's chest gently, and felt his heart beating rapidly.  
  
'Is he as nervous as I am?'  
  
Syaoran couldn't stop thinking about what was happening. He was in bed with a girl for the very first time. His heart was racing; was she this nervous?! He opened his eyes to find Sakura looking at his face carefully, scrutinizing every detail. She brushed his bangs out of his face and he shivered at her touch.  
  
'Apparently she's not.'  
  
Their eyes melted together as they stared at each other, unable to break their gaze. Here they were, all alone in a bed, obviously attracted to each other. Their hearts racing at a frenzied pace, their chests rising and falling with each breath they took. They couldn't speak; they could only stare into the abyss that was the other's eyes. Syaoran was holding Sakura in his arms, his hand resting on the small of her back; Sakura's hand was still resting on his chest.  
  
'Forget it. I don't care how nervous I am.' Syaoran thought as he leaned forward and captured Sakura's lips with his.  
  
*Yikes! What do you all think is going to happen? Is Sakura going to break away from Syaoran, or will she give in? Watch out for the next chapter, it'll probably be out on Sunday like usual! Now don't just sit there, don't click the back button, REVIEW! Muah!!* 


	4. Chapter 4

*So hi everyone! I had no idea this fic would catch on as rapidly as it has! This is honestly amazing! I'm attempting to write as much of this in advance as possible, and when possible, I am trying to put some of your ideas with my own to make the story better for you. I am warning you all from here on out, though: There are two twists, a lemon-ish chapter, and a character death coming in this fic. But for the moment please disregard that and have a great day!*  
  
Reviewers: angel-wings-131, amber-eyez, Simplicity, *~*NeCi*~*, JG, Midnight Passion, starquestor (2), Black wolf girl, Cherry Jade, EcuaGirl, & sweet-captor  
  
Rogue  
  
Sakura gasped lightly into Syaoran's mouth as he took her lips with his. Her heart started beating out of control, as if it would explode from her chest at any given moment. Eyes closed, Sakura kissed back, intensifying it as she pressed her lips against Syaoran's with more force. Syaoran became slightly shocked by her force, but pulled her still closer. Sakura's hands traveled up Syaoran's chest and around his neck as she tugged him closer to her.  
  
Syaoran touched Sakura's closed lips with his tongue, willing her to allow him entry. She willingly obliged, and eagerly clashed her tongue against his. Syaoran's hands rested against Sakura's back as they grew frenzied in their kisses, craving more with every passing moment, each soft touch. Syaoran shifted so he was sitting up slightly, his elbow propping him up. His hand moved from Sakura's back to her hip as he shifted again, this time moving on top of Sakura.  
  
Sakura's head was spinning out of control. She couldn't understand why her body was reacting to Syaoran with so much passion. She didn't know him, she knew nothing about him or his life. She was vulnerable, and scared. And he was taking advantage of her. Sakura gasped and tore her lips away from Syaoran's, wriggling out from under him as best she could. Syaoran sat up, obviously confused; one moment she had been more than willing, the next. . . she was pulling away.  
  
"I'm sorry. I-I . . . I can't do this." Sakura whimpered, her sea green eyes open wide and very frightened. Syaoran cursed himself mentally; how could he have done such a thing to someone who had just experienced something so bad? What was he thinking? He kissed her, even though he knew of her vulnerability, and his own apprehension.  
  
"I'm sorry too. I was stupid." Syaoran muttered, his amber eyes stormy. Sakura rested her hands in her lap and concentrated her stare on them, trying to forget what had just happened. Would he have stopped? Or would he have kept going until he took her? She couldn't figure out the young man sitting in the bed with her, and it frightened her.  
  
"The women in those pictures are my family." Syaoran spouted suddenly, shaking Sakura from her thoughts. Her eyes shifted to his face, taking in his forlorn expression. She knew then something was wrong with those women, and it hurt Syaoran to talk about it.  
  
"Where are they?" Sakura asked nervously, shifting so she was a little closer to Syaoran. The brunette sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair as he let out an exasperated half laugh.  
  
"They're dead. All of them; my mother, my four sisters, and my cousin all killed on the same day by the same hand." Syaoran said, his voice low and dark as he mentioned the last part. Sakura's heart ached for Syaoran; he must have dealt with a lot of pain that day.  
  
"What happened?" Sakura asked. She didn't want to pry, but he seemed to be a little more forthcoming with his past. Syaoran shook his head, a sad smile on his handsome face.  
  
"It was three years ago. My family had just lost my father, the leader of my clan. I was the new leader, but I was foolish and tried to balance my life as a detective with it. I had just received a promotion from the agency I worked for, and was going home to tell my mother and sisters about it. When I got home, I found them all, bound and gagged on the floor. All of them were dead but my mother. Before she died, she told me who her killer was, and I've spent the last three years working on avenging their deaths by killing him. He was their financial consultant. I got kicked off the force two years ago when I assaulted him here in Tomoeda. I've been a rogue ever since." Syaoran said, sighing every few sentences.  
  
Sakura sat and stared at Syaoran for a moment before she could speak. The pain on his face was so clear; she could tell he hadn't told anyone about his family before this. His amber eyes were soft and filled to the brim with mourning, but it seemed like he wouldn't let it come out. He sat there beside her, his face so forlorn in the softly lit room. Sakura couldn't help but move over to him and take her into his arms. After a long silence filled with an embrace, they parted, their eyes meeting once again.  
  
"What does all of this have to do with the aesthum ring?" Sakura asked, becoming confused. Was one of those men the man Syaoran had been after? Could it be Takeshi?  
  
"The leader, Etsuya Ishida, is the man who was our financial consultant. He is the one who killed my family, and it's my fault. If I had just given up being a detective and fulfilled my duty as the leader of the Li clan, they wouldn't have hired him to do my financial work, and they'd be alive today." Syaoran said miserably, tears forming in his dark eyes. Sakura shook her head violently, making him look up at her.  
  
"You couldn't have known, Syaoran. This is not your fault." Sakura whispered. Syaoran shook his head and looked down at his folded hands.  
  
"I wish I could believe that." Syaoran murmured. Sakura felt her heart go out to the young man. At first she had thought he was just some smart ass punk who was trying to single handedly gain credit for busting the biggest drug smuggling ring in Japan. This was hardly the case; that title would just be an addition to the vengeance he wanted for his family.  
  
"So what brought you to that warehouse tonight?" Syaoran asked, shaking Sakura out of her thoughts and breaking her stare at the same time. She sighed, running a hand through her messy hair.  
  
"Your enemy's right hand man is my boyfriend. . . well, ex-boyfriend now." Sakura answered, blushing slightly as Syaoran cocked his head to the side.  
  
"That jerk? I've been tailing him for a month, and he's done nothing but brown nose Etsuya." Syaoran remarked. Sakura shrugged and started to wring her hands slowly.  
  
"If I would have known of this double life, I surely would have dumped him. I don't go for that kind of guy." Sakura stated. Syaoran watched Sakura slide back under the covers and felt a tingle of relief hit him. She wasn't frightened of him anymore; in fact, the more they spoke, the more comfortable she seemed to get. He was beginning to think she was about as nervous as he was that night.  
  
"What kind DO you go for then?" Syaoran asked, his interest peaked slightly. He wasn't about to deny how attractive she was to him, and even though they were in a completely ridiculous situation in which one of them or even both of them could be killed . . . he didn't care. He watched her turn a heavy shade of crimson and look away from him.  
  
"I go for the good guys. At least I think they're good. Obviously this last guy wasn't an angel." Sakura started. Syaoran smirked and slid down next to Sakura so they were lying next to each other once again.  
  
"Is that all?" Syaoran asked. Sakura shook her head, her emerald eyes taking on a slightly childish look as she thought of her ideal man.  
  
"He's honest, gentle and loving. He won't hurt me or cheat on me. He's protective, yet still lets me breathe." Sakura continued, stopping after she realized how incredibly silly she sounded. She glanced over at Syaoran to find him watching her, his soft brown eyes fixed on her face.  
  
"Why do you ask? What type of girl do YOU go for?" Sakura asked, earning a light blush from Syaoran. Sakura turned on her side so she was facing Syaoran as he looked directly into her eyes.  
  
"I go for your type." Syaoran whispered. Sakura felt her cheeks warm up significantly as he smiled at her for the first time. It wasn't a smart ass smirk like he had been sending her; it was a more genuine smile that warmed her to the core.  
  
"You don't even know me." Sakura started, but Syaoran touched his fingertips to her lips, silencing her.  
  
"You don't know me either. I have an uncanny ability, a talent that not many possess. I can sense things about people, see things that most people wouldn't be able to at first glance." Syaoran said seriously. Sakura became quite interested at that point; was this guy some sort of psychic?  
  
"What do you sense about me then?" Sakura asked, moving slightly closer. Their torsos were touching now, and Sakura felt her own pulse race. Syaoran looked at her, slightly nervous.  
  
"Well, your aura is pink. You're a very loving, innocent person. You're gentle and kind to those around you. You are everything I have been wanting, but have been too busy to look for." Syaoran said, his eyes locking on Sakura's as he spoke, watching for her to become freaked out. He expected her to become frightened of his perception of her; he expected some speech about love at first sight.  
  
He didn't get it.  
  
"Very perceptive, Syaoran. I would say that I am a lot of those things, but I'm not sure I'm everything you've been looking for." Sakura replied. Syaoran shook his head and touched her face with his hand. Sakura shivered with his touch, but closed her eyes and smiled lightly.  
  
"We'll see. I think fate put you in that warehouse tonight. For now though, get some sleep. We've got things to do tomorrow." Syaoran whispered. Sakura nodded, her eyes still closed. Syaoran covered her with the blankets and nestled in beside her, closing his weary eyes and smiling softly as Sakura shifted closer to him.  
  
*D'aaaawwwwww ya'll thought that was gonna be the lemon. . . sorry! I have noticed, however, that this was supposed to be a shorter story, but as I write, the chapters add up. It should end up having fifteen chapters rather than the regular five. I just can't help putting some stuff in the story to make it. . . more. Oh, THANKS REVIEWERS! You are all the super great! And if you like to know what "inspires" me sometimes, listen to "The Scientist" by Coldplay. It might not be the lyrics per se, it might be the music. But it made me want to write this. Thanks!* 


	5. Chapter 5

*Wow! Could my reviewers BE any cooler!? Thanks so much for the incredible feedback! I had no idea this fic would be popular at all, and it's really starting to take off! And to think. . . it was just a side project I thought up after finishing that mammoth story (With You)! Thanks again for the reviews, you all know how much I appreciate them! Here's another chapter!*  
  
Reviewers: Crazy-cherry, *~*NeCi*~*, Kikakai, angel-wings-131, Cherry  
Jade, black wolf girl, EcuaGirl, sweet-captor, & Simplicity  
  
Rogue  
  
~*~Syaoran~*~  
  
I felt myself waking, consciousness knocking softly but persistently at  
my brain. I fought with every ounce of me, but the nagging reminder that  
was my now fully awake mind wouldn't allow me more sleep. I opened my  
eyes, adjusting to the change in lighting. For a moment I cursed the  
bright blessed day; that immediately changed what my gaze fell on Sakura.  
  
She slept quietly beside me, her breath slow and rhythmic, her eyes  
gently closed. My shirt, that oversized ocean of cotton, was draping her  
like a shroud, a bare shoulder peeking out like a spring flower in the  
snow. Rosy cheeks and tousled honey brown hair brought a striking  
contrast of color to the starched whiteness that was my linens. I felt  
her fingers quiver lightly, brushing my chest. My heart nearly skipped a  
beat when she did that. I wondered . . . did angels sleep like that?  
  
I reached out with my hand, and very timidly touched her cheek with the  
tips of my fingers. I felt her warmth; she was very real. She stirred,  
and I felt a smile pull at the corners of my mouth. How did she do it?  
The only time I was known to smile genuinely was when I was with my  
family. Since Sakura had happened into my life, I'd smiled a lot. What  
was she doing to me? I watched her for some time as she slept, pondering  
over her like a man who discovers a rare treasure.  
  
I have to keep her away from Etsuya, that is all there is to it. Where  
can I take her? Will she even want to go with me? She hardly knows me.  
I'm just a stranger in black who happened to rescue her. I couldn't  
possibly be more, but that doesn't matter. I'll see her safe. If she  
wants to be with me after all of this, my heart will be full. If not, I  
have to let her go. But oh, to let her go. . .  
  
~*~Sakura~*~  
  
I felt the soft touch of fingers as they grazed over my cheek, and I  
shifted. Keeping my eyes closed, I tried to remember why I was in  
Takeshi's bed. Then I realized that I wasn't in his bed as the previous  
night's memories covered me like a great ocean. I was in Syaoran's bed. I  
was in bed with a man I had no history on beyond his family's tragic  
murders. I was sleeping next to a perfect stranger.  
  
His touch made me tremble inside. He was gentle, not forceful like  
Takeshi. True, he had tried to sleep with me, but I admit I wanted him to  
in a way. There is something about him, the way his hair falls, the  
soulful abyss that is his eyes. . . his innocence standing amidst a  
violent life. I wanted nothing more than to lie there with him until I  
died, and I couldn't figure out why. He was intoxicating, and I wanted  
more.  
  
I let my eyes slowly open, fully expecting to find him sleeping next to  
me, his dark lashes and messy hair giving him an almost childish air.  
What I opened my eyes to were a pair of soft amber eyes staring right  
back. I blinked; he blushed. I smiled softly at him, and his face  
reddened even more. I giggled. Mr. Charisma was a lot more shy when  
night's dark cloak wasn't upon him.  
  
Somewhere in the back of my mind, my conscience was screaming "don't let  
this go!". He touched my face again, and I felt his heartbeat quicken.  
Did I do that to him? Very gently, I slid my hand up his chest to his  
face, touching the stubbly skin with my fingers. He needed a shave. My  
eyes locked on his once again as we just laid there and took each other  
in.  
  
~*~Omniscient~*~  
  
Syaoran watched Sakura as her eyes opened. She didn't recoil in shock,  
which to him was a good sign. She stared, her clear emerald eyes seeming  
to search his soul. She reached up and touched his face, and he felt a  
jolt of electricity course through his veins.  
  
"Good morning." Sakura murmured. Syaoran closed his eyes and took a deep  
breath. The sound of her voice in his ears, the touch of her skin. . . it  
was almost too much.  
  
"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" Syaoran answered, his eyes opening  
once again. Sakura nodded; it was actually one of the most comfortable  
nights she had ever slept through.  
  
"Me too." Syaoran added. They fell back into silence, their eyes  
searching almost desperately for something they couldn't explain.  
Finally, Sakura spoke.  
  
"Tell me about who you are." She asked quietly, watching Syaoran with  
silent curiosity.  
  
"Everything?"  
  
"Yes. Everything."  
  
Syaoran sighed and ran a hand through his soft mahogany hair, making it  
even more disheveled than before. Sakura watched his eyes, his windows to  
his soul, as they became slightly pained. He reached back into his past,  
collecting the information the angel before him had requested. He blinked  
once . . . twice.  
  
"I was born in Hong Kong, China on July 13th, 2052. My parents were  
overjoyed by my birth; they had been wanting a son to take over the clan.  
I already had four sisters, and they were all quite older than me. My  
home is located in a beautiful part of China, where art is real to the  
touch and plants are more than two dimensional." Syaoran stated. Sakura's  
eyes widened; she had never in her lifetime seen a real plant. She'd  
never left Tomoeda.  
  
"It sounds wonderful." Sakura breathed, trying to imagine what real  
plants were like, and the beauty of real art that could be seen. Touched.  
Syaoran smiled wistfully and continued.  
  
"I lived there, learning the martial arts and history of my people. When  
I graduated, I went into the police force against the wishes of my  
father, who was ailing with an unknown disease. I went anyway; the Li  
clan could wait. A year later, he passed on, and the clan was handed to  
me." Syaoran continued. Sakura could tell he was guilt-ridden over the  
death of his father. His ocher eyes clouded with regret as he continued.  
  
"The clan became mine. But I wasn't willing to give up the job I had  
grown to love quite yet. So I hired a financial consultant to take care  
of the money. If I would have devoted my time to that, then I couldn't  
have been on the force anymore. And I wasn't ready to settle down and  
handle that type of responsibility. I was only nineteen." Syaoran stated.  
Sakura's eyes widened as realization set in, and she saw Syaoran nod  
somberly.  
  
"I hired Etsuya Ishida. I hired the man who would someday murder my  
entire family to do my work for me. On the day I received my promotion to  
detective, he killed them all. I tried to catch him, but he obviously  
denied my accusation. So I followed him here, to Tomoeda. I've been  
trying to get him on something, anything, for three years now." Syaoran  
finished. Sakura couldn't speak; his miserable amber eyes were  
overflowing with guilt, and her heart immediately went out to him.  
  
"You didn't know this would happen; you couldn't have foreseen it."  
Sakura murmured. Syaoran shook his head violently, closing his eyes  
tight.  
  
"If I had been the clan leader I was supposed to be, Ishida wouldn't have  
been hired, and my family wouldn't be dead." Syaoran hissed through  
clenched teeth.  
  
"I'm sorry this happened to you. Let me help you catch him." Sakura said,  
shifting in the bed.  
  
"There's no way in hell I'm letting you get into this." Syaoran bit back,  
his serious tone making Sakura frown. He couldn't stop her from doing  
what she wanted to do.  
  
"Enough about me; and enough about you helping me. Tell me about you."  
Syaoran sighed, his eyes softening once again. Sakura wanted to talk more  
about helping him capture Etsuya, but relented.  
  
"I was born here in Tomoeda, on April first, twenty three years ago. I  
have an older brother named Touya; he's an archaeologist with my father  
Fujitaka Kinomoto. My mother . . . passed away when I was three years old  
from an accident with a car." Sakura began. Syaoran reached over slowly  
and touched her arm, noticing her sadness.  
  
"I'm sorry." Syaoran whispered softly. Sakura nodded it off, wiping the  
beginnings of tears out of her eyes before speaking again.  
  
"My father and brother are currently in Cairo digging up the bodies of  
mummies found recently in the desert. They have been there for over two  
years; I live with my boyfriend . . . well, ex-boyfriend Takeshi. We met  
just a year ago, when I was working at a dance club as a waitress. He  
helped me out of some problems, primarily money. Then we started dating."  
Sakura continued. Syaoran couldn't believe his ears; she was attached to  
that man he had been keeping tabs on for months. He was probably the most  
evil person he knew next to Etsuya.  
  
"What now? You obviously can't go to him, he wants you dead." Syaoran  
asked, searching his companion's eyes for something he couldn't explain.  
  
"That's right. He'll kill me on sight now. I have two friends on the  
outskirts of Tomoeda. It's not the best neighborhood, but Takeshi doesn't  
know where they live so I would probably be relatively safe." Sakura  
replied. Syaoran nodded; he didn't like the sound of her going out into  
some dangerous neighborhood, but if it was the only place she knew, he  
had no choice but to take her there.  
  
"Would you like to go there? I can take you wherever you want." Syaoran  
asked. He felt his heart leap suddenly as he thought of her possibly  
staying with him.  
  
'It'll never happen, Syaoran. Keep dreaming.'  
  
"I would. If you're not busy, that is." Sakura replied, wishing she could  
muster up the courage to tell him she wanted to go wherever he went. But  
she couldn't seem to make herself tell him. Syaoran sat up and got out of  
the bed, breaking the intimacy of the morning.  
  
"I'll get a shower quick then, and after you're ready I'll take you  
there." Syaoran stated seriously, grabbing a towel off a chair and  
walking out of the bedroom. Sakura sighed and flopped against her pillow,  
taking in the soft scent of sandalwood as it filled her nose.  
  
'It'll never happen, Sakura. Keep dreaming.'  
  
After two quick showers, and some breakfast, Syaoran walked with Sakura  
out of his apartment and out onto the street. He unlocked his bike,  
looking to Sakura as she stood next to him in the same outfit she wore  
the night before, save one of his shirts covering her scrap of a shirt.  
Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail, two long pieces on either side  
framing her face softly.  
  
"Let's go." Syaoran said, getting on the bike. Sakura looked at him in  
his black long sleeved shirt and black cargos and felt faint at the sight  
of him. Damn, he was sexy dressed like that. She got onto the bike behind  
Syaoran, wrapping her arms around his waist tightly. He smiled, but  
didn't let her know. He revved the engine a couple times, then felt the  
vehicle lift off of the pavement.  
  
"Where to?" Syaoran asked. Sakura leaned up closer to his ear and  
whispered some directions, her green eyes scanning the area for anyone  
suspicious as she spoke. Her voice in his ear made Syaoran quiver with  
energy as she bent down slowly and punched the gas. The bike took off,  
soaring toward the place Sakura had told Syaoran to take her.  
  
An hour later, they arrived in a dirty area of the city. Cans and papers  
littered the ground, and people leisurely walked along the somewhat  
forgotten streets. Syaoran stopped the bike and got off, helping Sakura  
off the contraption and onto her feet. She looked up at him, her eyes  
mixed with emotion. She didn't want him to go, but she knew he couldn't  
stay.  
  
"I'm sorry I lost your evidence last night." Sakura said quietly, losing  
herself slightly in her rescuer's eyes. Syaoran stared down at her,  
controlling with all his might the urge to take her in his arms and whisk  
her away forever.  
  
"It's nothing. I can get more, I'm certain. Are you sure you'll be okay  
out here?" Syaoran responded. Sakura sighed; how she wished for one of  
those grand moments where the hero takes the damsel into his arms and  
kisses her passionately. But it wasn't going to happen, and she accepted  
that.  
  
"I'll be fine. My friends will take excellent care of me." Sakura stated,  
forcing a smile on her face. The wind blew harshly, sending Sakura's  
skirt fluttering at the hem. Syaoran pulled out a white card and  
scribbled some numbers on it.  
  
"Take this. It's my cell phone. If you ever need me, please call me."  
Syaoran said softly, putting the clean white paper in Sakura's hand. She  
stared down at it, seeing how it struck in contrast with the grayness of  
the area. It was a pure thing in the middle of innocence lost.  
  
"Thank you, Syaoran." Sakura whispered. They stood for a moment, looking  
at each other. Their arms at their sides, eyes staring intently, trying  
to decide what to do next; finally Syaoran spoke, breaking the trance.  
  
"Be safe, Sakura." He said softly, leaning down and kissing her forehead.  
Sakura closed her eyes as his lips touched her skin, her heart screaming  
at her to stop him. She ignored it and smiled forlornly.  
  
"I will. You be careful yourself." Sakura whispered. She turned to walk  
away, and Syaoran fought back the urge to scoop her up and kiss her full  
out on the lips. He couldn't do that, and he knew it. It was too  
complicated; she didn't want him, and he couldn't want her. He watched  
her walk into a tall dark building without looking back and sighed.  
Getting on the bike, Syaoran took off down the streets back to his home,  
leaving Sakura behind for good.  
  
In the stairwell, Sakura watched Syaoran ride away and felt her heart  
ache once again. She was stupid to let him go, but how could she get  
involved with him? She was a marked woman, and he was a rogue, a renegade  
cop with a grudge. It was just too much to take in. Sighing, Sakura  
walked up the stairs toward the apartment her friends shared.  
  
Across the street, two men in black trench coats and black shades  
watched. The one in the passenger seat pulled out his cell phone and  
dialed a number. The driver watched as Syaoran pulled away, leaving a  
girl to walk up the stairs.  
  
"Takeshi it's Daisuke. Yes, we found her. The boy brought her to the  
outskirts. It looks like she has friends here or something. Yes, we'll  
take care of them tonight. Bring her alive? Are you mad? Yes, I know. . .  
I'll do it. Ja." The passenger said into the phone, closing it at the end  
of the call. He sneered at the driver, who smiled back cruelly.  
  
"We get to bash some heads in tonight." He stated, his smile somehow  
growing wider. He rubbed his hands together and kept an eye on the  
building. This was going to be too easy.  
  
*By the way, I am so sorry for being late with the update, but if you're  
one of my readers who reads all three of the current fics I'm doing you  
already know that! Please send reviews, I love reading them and putting  
your names on the top of my fic!* 


	6. Chapter 6

*Hey everyone, thanks for the MASSIVE reviews I have gotten for this fic! Seriously, I was so shocked to see this one do better than "With You" because I worked really hard on it, and this fic was just something that kind of sprang to mind after I burned it out on "With You"! I'm so glad everyone likes it!*  
  
Reviewers: Kikakai, angel-wings-131, Sakuzha, yogurt, Crazy-cherry, sakura~star~13, amber-eyez, EcuaGirl, Cherry Jade, Midnight Passion, *~*NeCi*~*, & Simplicity  
  
Rogue  
  
Sakura knocked on the door at the last apartment on the first floor. She heard someone get up and shuffle to answer. Sakura heard something down the hall scrape against the wall, like a garment or coat. Before she could look to see who was in the hall, the door opened to a tall young man around her age with bluish hair and blue eyes framed in glasses.  
  
"Sakura! What brings you here?" he asked, opening the door and allowing Sakura to enter the apartment.  
  
"Just here for a visit. Is Tomoyo here?" Sakura replied. As if on cue, a slender girl with black hair and large amethyst eyes walked out of a hallway.  
  
"Eriol, was someone . . . Sakura!" Tomoyo started, changing her tone when Sakura came into her view. Sakura grinned and hugged her friend, whom she hadn't seen in quite some time.  
  
"How are you?" Sakura asked, looking from Tomoyo to Eriol. The two of them looked very happy, his arm wrapped around her waist gently. Tomoyo leaned her head against Eriol's shoulder, a sweet smile on her pretty face.  
  
"We're well, enjoying life right now." Eriol grinned. Tomoyo punched him lightly and showed Sakura her left hand, which was adorned with a sparkling diamond ring. Sakura gasped in surprise as her eyes moved from the ring to Tomoyo's ecstatic eyes.  
  
"WE'RE ENGAGED!" Tomoyo squealed. Sakura hugged Tomoyo, then stepped up to her tiptoes to hug Eriol, who smiled down sweetly at her. The trio parted, and Sakura looked around the apartment Eriol and Tomoyo called theirs.  
  
It was a modest establishment, with a couple windows overlooking the neighborhood on either wall, and a fireplace in the middle of the farthest wall. A small kitchen was separated from the living room by a bar and stools, and the whole apartment was a rich cherry color. Holographic plants were strategically placed, their images flickering ever now and then as if there was a connection problem.  
  
"So what on earth are you doing on the other side of town?!" Tomoyo asked, reaching for a mug for tea. Sakura settled on a stool beside Eriol and sighed.  
  
"It's a long story. Takeshi and I broke up though." Sakura said, her emerald eyes hinting at a sadness that tugged at her consciousness; though they had been torn apart, she admitted she did still have some feelings for her lost love.  
  
"Oh my goodness!" Tomoyo exclaimed, pouring some peppermint tea into a mug and handing it to Sakura, a look of condolence on her pretty face.  
  
"What happened? Did he hurt you?" Eriol asked. Sakura shook her head, her mind reeling back to the previous night and the events that had transpired. To the dark haired man who had whisked her out of death's grasp and managed also to capture her heart in a way.  
  
"He didn't hurt me. Let's keep it at this: I found out something unsavory about him, and had to get away from him." Sakura replied, her eyes showing her uneasiness about the topic. Tomoyo rounded the bar and took a seat beside her friend, a look of concern on her face.  
  
"What was it? You can tell us, we're your best friends." Tomoyo asked, her face showing her seriousness. Sakura shook her head; she didn't want to get Tomoyo and Eriol into her problem.  
  
"Tell us, Sakura." Eriol prompted gently, trying to get Sakura to tell her secret. Tomoyo shot a look at Eriol, her anxious amethyst eyes meeting his quiet blue eyes without a sound.  
  
"Aesthum." Sakura whispered, and the couple gasped. Takeshi was addicted to aesthum?! Tomoyo put a hand on Sakura's shoulder and leaned her head against her friend's head.  
  
"We can get someone to help him with his addiction." Tomoyo started, but Sakura shook her head and smiled wistfully.  
  
"It's not that he's addicted. . . he's dealing it." Sakura interrupted, eliciting another gasp of shock from the couple.  
  
"You caught him dealing?!" Eriol exclaimed, his blood beginning to boil. That was one potent drug, and anyone affiliated with a dealer could be put in prison for up to ten years. Sakura could have unwittingly been exposed to it and arrested!  
  
"In a way, yes. He was taking me to a restaurant for dinner, but got an emergency call to some warehouse. He told me to stay in the car, but I couldn't wait forever, so I went in. That's when I found the smuggling ring he's second in command of." Sakura answered. Tomoyo's violet eyes widened as Sakura recounted the events of the previous night.  
  
"They started moving out, and I got scared, so I tried to get out. I hit some cans and they caught me. I thought I was going to die, but this guy . . . this guy jumped out of nowhere and belted the leader, then grabbed me before running off. It was so sudden, and I was so scared, but he ended up being a decent person. I had nowhere to stay, so he took me to his apartment last night." Sakura continued. Eriol touched Sakura's arm and gazed at her with worry.  
  
"He didn't try anything, did he?" Eriol asked, his voice deadly. Sakura smiled slightly and shook her head.  
  
"He was a gentleman of sorts; he brought me to you guys today. He's after the ringleader of this smuggling ring for murdering his entire family." Sakura replied. Tomoyo's expression turned from shock to pity as Eriol stiffened slightly.  
  
"I didn't want to get you two into this, but I had nowhere else to go. Touya and my father are on an expedition in Cairo, and won't be home for another three months." Sakura said quietly, stirring her tea slowly with her spoon.  
  
"I'm glad you came to us, Sakura. You can stay here as long as you like. In fact, you can have the run of the house while Eriol and I go to the grocery. Just keep the door locked." Tomoyo exclaimed, hugging Sakura tightly. Sakura nodded and looked gratefully up at the couple.  
  
"Thank you so much. . . "Sakura whispered. Eriol nodded as Tomoyo got up and grabbed her jacket.  
  
"There are clean towels in the hall closet, and you can fit into Tomoyo's clothes fine. Go take a hot shower and rest. We'll be back in an hour or so." Eriol offered. Sakura nodded and watched as the couple walked out the door, locking it behind them. Sighing, Sakura headed toward the shower.  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo walked hand in hand down the sidewalk toward the store when two men approached them in black trench coats. At first, the couple didn't notice anything out of the ordinary, but when the men followed closer, and kept up with them as they walked faster, they began to worry. Tomoyo looked behind her to see the men keeping pace with them, and looked worriedly up at her fiancée.  
  
"Eriol-"Tomoyo started, but Eriol stopped her.  
  
"Run." Eriol commanded, grabbing her hand and taking off down the sidewalk. The two men began to sprint after them as they escaped down the sidewalk.  
  
Sakura turned on the faucet, letting the hot water cascade down to the white tiled shower floor while she took off her clothes. She slipped off her shirt, her creamy even toned skin striking contrast against the white bathroom. Sakura stepped into the shower and let the hot water wash over her weary body, the heat soothing her tense muscles.  
  
Eriol's body hit the wall of the alley with a sickening thud for the third time. Tomoyo screamed as best she could, but her mouth was covered by one of the men who were chasing them. They had been caught in a dead end, and now Eriol was being beaten by a large man with brass knuckles. He was bleeding from his mouth, cuts covering his battered body. Finally Eriol could take no more and collapsed in a heap on the filthy ground. Tomoyo's wide, tear filled eyes grew terrified as the man turned to her.  
  
"Your turn."  
  
Sakura stepped out of the shower and reached into Tomoyo's closet, pulling out a pair of denim jeans and a long sleeved green shirt with a star on the front. Sakura pulled them over her warm body, letting the comfortable fabric envelop her like a security blanket. She pulled her wet hair into a ponytail, leaving the sopping ends to dry in the air. Satisfied, Sakura walked into the kitchen and made some noodles for dinner.  
  
Tomoyo fell to the ground beside her fiancée, unconscious. Her body was as battered as Eriol's, and she was barely breathing. Satisfied with their work, the two men hauled the unconscious victims into their arms and threw them into a car waiting at the end of the alley and sped off.  
  
Sakura was about to curl up and turn on the television when someone knocked on the door. Thinking Tomoyo and Eriol didn't have a free hand to open the door, Sakura walked over and opened it. What she saw made her want to throw up.  
  
In a pile on the floor outside their apartment were Tomoyo and Eriol, both badly beaten. She saw two men standing over them in black trench coats, and her mind began spinning. Etsuya's men had beaten her only friends. Sakura could barely think; her first instinct was to slam the door and lock it tightly, even though her friends were suffering, maybe dying outside. Sakura took her cell phone out of her back jeans pocket and frantically dialed Syaoran's number.  
  
"Hello?" Syaoran asked, slightly weary. He had been taking a nap when his cell phone went off. He heard a banging sound, and the sound of a girl crying out in terror.  
  
"Sakura?!" Syaoran yelled into the phone, sitting upright. He heard another bang, and another cry of fear.  
  
"Syaoran! God, they beat my friends! They're trying to get in! HELP ME!" Sakura screamed as they banged on the door once again. Syaoran listened as the sound of splintering wood and labored breathing from Sakura filled his ears.  
  
"SAKURA!" Syaoran shouted into the phone. He heard a scuffle, then the sound of the phone being dropped from Sakura's hand. She screamed, then the sound of the struggling diminished, meaning they had her and was taking her away. Syaoran slammed his phone closed and threw on his shoes and coat. Dialing the police and directing them to Sakura's friends' apartment, Syaoran jumped on his motor bike and took off toward the warehouse he had just been the night before.  
  
*Oh you KNOW something's about to go down here, and Syaoran's going to come to the rescue! But will he be there before something bad happens to Sakura? And what's going to happen to poor Tomoyo and Eriol?! WARNING: There's a couple twists coming. Thanks for reading, and don't forget to take a second and click the review button and send me some feedback! Thanks!* 


	7. Chapter 7

*WOW! Fourteen awesome people read and reviewed my latest chapter! I'm so happy that people are responding to this fic, even though it was so. . . well. . . not very thought out! I hope you're enjoying it to far, and in this chapter there's going to be one heck of a twist, so watch out! WARNING: OOC characters ahead!*  
  
Reviewers: Midnight Passion, Black Wolf Chic 2, Laven Coresan, EcuaGirl, angel-wings-131, Crazy-cherry, jbg, jasmine, myREEN n' RAAYneer, *~*NeCi*~*, sweet-captor, friend, Cherry Jade, & Kikakai  
  
Rogue  
  
Sakura couldn't see what was going on, or where she was going for that matter. Her hands were bound behind her back, and a black cloth was tied securely around her eyes, shielding them from seeing where she would be taken. They rode in silence, Sakura and her kidnappers. Finally they stopped and hauled Sakura out of the car and into a building. Sakura could smell the familiar scent of gasoline, and knew she was in the same warehouse she was in the night before.  
  
She felt herself being thrust into nothingness, only to be caught by many hands. Sakura could hear them laughing anxiously as they began to paw over her, touching her breasts and thighs. Sakura screamed, twisting and wriggling in a desperate attempt to escape her attackers. She fell to the floor, and felt someone move to get on top of her. She was going to be raped, possibly by every man in that room. Before anything could happen, before she could take a breath, she felt the man being pulled off of her and strong arms pulling her up.  
  
'Syaoran?!' Sakura thought, her mind immediately feeling more at ease. He had come to save her. The man wrenched her blindfold off, revealing himself. Sakura's emerald eyes came to meet Takeshi's as he protectively held her close to him. It wasn't Syaoran who had saved her from the lustful men; it was Takeshi, the man who wanted her dead. He untied her, and Sakura pushed him away with all her might.  
  
"Don't you touch me." Sakura hissed, glaring daggers at the man she once proclaimed to love. Takeshi moved forward, his eyes pleading.  
  
"Please Sakura, don't do this. I don't want to have to kill you." Takeshi mumbled.  
  
"You're going to have to, boy. She knows too much, and she's spreading the word. She told the two she was hiding out with. They have been dispatched." Etsuya said nonchalantly, walking into the center of the growing circle surrounding Sakura and Takeshi.  
  
"You killed them?!" Sakura cried, grief striking her heart like a thousand knives. Etsuya nodded, and Sakura felt hot tears forming in her emerald eyes.  
  
'I shouldn't have said anything to them.'  
  
"As I was saying, you must die, young lady." Etsuya said, pulling out his gun and aiming it at Sakura's head. Sakura felt the déjà vu from the previous night, but the terror in her mind was even more stinging than last time. Before Etsuya could cock the pistol and shoot Sakura, the sound of a roaring engine caught his attention. The men all turned to where a light was forming against a window. It grew smaller and more concentrated until the window exploded and Syaoran crashed through on his bike.  
  
Thousands of razor sharp pieces of glass crashed all around, making men dodge and run from the slicing pieces. Etsuya and Takeshi covered their heads and the glass covered them. Syaoran swooped in and grabbed Sakura, who was shielding herself from the glass as well. They took off again, going out the man made door Syaoran had created and dodging gunshots at the same time.  
  
"Fucking what is going on?!" Etsuya demanded, his face beet red and furious. The men scattered around, moving to get into cars and pursue the boy and their recently captured prize.  
  
"They're long gone by now." Takeshi pointed out. Etsuya nodded, then swung his fist and connected with the young man's jaw.  
  
"This mess is all your fault, Muruyama! If you didn't bring that little whore into our ring, we wouldn't be taking the time to kill her worthless ass! Now get out there and FIND THAT BITCH!" Etsuya screamed. Takeshi held his bruised and bleeding jaw and ran out with the others to the cars to give chase.  
  
Syaoran and Sakura sped through the dark Tomoeda streets as they had last night, Sakura gripping Syaoran tightly. She could feel pain on her arms and knew she had been cut with some glass, and wondered if Syaoran had been injured as well. She noted the helmet he wore, and knew his plan was to make an entrance.  
  
Finally convinced no one was chasing them, Syaoran drove back to his apartment where he hid his bike, unlike the previous night. Taking off his helmet, he looked Sakura over to see if she was alright. She had a small cut on her face below her left eye, and her arms were laced with cuts from the glass. Ignoring his own wounds, Syaoran picked Sakura up and hurried up into his apartment.  
  
"They killed them. They killed my friends!" Sakura murmured as Syaoran gently placed her on his couch. He helped her out of her shirt and checked the bleeding cuts; they weren't too deep.  
  
"It's ok. They're not dead. Let's get you cleaned up, and we'll go see them." Syaoran muttered as he ran into the kitchen and grabbed a wet washcloth and some antibiotics.  
  
"You saved me." Sakura mumbled, looking at Syaoran with a vacant look on her pretty face. Syaoran looked up at the young woman and noticed her expression; the poor child was in shock. He bandaged Sakura's wounded arms and pulled her into an embrace. At first Sakura didn't move, but soon she began sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
"Why is this happening to me? Why won't they leave me alone?" Sakura cried, her tears falling on Syaoran's tattered white shirt. He rocked back and forth, ignoring the pain in his arms and legs to soothe the frightened woman in his arms.  
  
"It's ok. I'm going to get them. They'll never hurt you ever again, I promise." Syaoran whispered, stroking Sakura's hair with his hand gently. Sakura backed away from Syaoran and looked at him.  
  
"You're hurt." She whispered, reaching for the wet cloth. She dabbed a clean end of it on Syaoran's cuts and he winced; driving through a window was probably not one of his most masterful plans, but he couldn't think of anything better at the time.  
  
"I'm ok." Syaoran said quietly, letting Sakura peel off his shirt and wash out his injuries. It didn't occur to her that she was sitting in Syaoran's living room with nothing but a black bra and a pair of jeans on. All that mattered was that Syaoran get the care he deserved. Sakura put some antibiotics on Syaoran's cuts, and he hissed in pain.  
  
"I didn't cry, and I'm a girl. You can handle this, anyway; you drove through a window!" Sakura exclaimed quietly, her voice serious. Syaoran nodded his head and let Sakura continue her treatment of his wounds. She looked down at his bloodied jeans and blushed crimson.  
  
"I'll take care of those, you go into my room and get a sweatshirt." Syaoran ordered. Sakura blushed again, realizing she wasn't wearing a shirt, and slowly rose to her feet and walked into the bedroom. Syaoran pulled off his jeans and cleaned out his cuts; thank goodness they weren't serious. How he had escaped serious injury was beyond him. Moments later, Sakura walked out in an oversized college sweatshirt, clean clothes for Syaoran in her arms.  
  
"You said they were alive?" Sakura asked. Syaoran nodded, sliding gingerly into his jeans. He winced as he pulled a baggy sweatshirt over his own nude torso, then stood up.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
Sakura and Syaoran found the hospital room Sakura's friends were in, and walked in together. They had taken a cab so as not to draw more attention to themselves if one of the men from Etsuya's gang were spying. Sakura's hair was tucked into a ball cap, and Syaoran's was also hiding beneath one as well. Sakura walked into the ICU and nearly fainted at the sight of her friends.  
  
Tomoyo was lying closest to the door, her face barely recognizable. Both of her arms were in slings, and one of her legs were broken. Tubes of all shapes and sizes were hooked to the small woman, and a ventilator was helping her breathe. Sakura felt the tears rolling down her cheek as she saw what was once her best friend lying motionless, like a stuffed animal.  
  
Eriol lay beside her, his head bandaged. Tufts of blue hair stuck out from between the wrapping, giving him a tattered look. His face was also bruised badly, making him almost unrecognizable. His left arm was in a sling, and both legs were in casts. Unlike Tomoyo, he had only a few machines keeping him alive, and was breathing on his own. A doctor walked in wearing blue scrubs, startling Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
"Friends of the victims?" the doctor asked skeptically. Sakura nodded, and Syaoran stepped in front of her protectively.  
  
"We are. Please, can you tell me how they are?" Sakura asked, her emerald eyes filled with guilt. How could she have let this happen to her dearest friends? The doctor frowned and instructed the two young people to sit down before he told them what was going on.  
  
"The girl has suffered two broken arms, several broken ribs, a fractured jaw, and a broken leg. Her lungs were both punctured during the incident, and she'll be on a ventilator for awhile until we can get her strong enough to operate. I'm afraid we lost her baby though, which was a shame; she was only three months along." The doctor explained. Sakura's eyes widened; Tomoyo had been pregnant. Now not only was she responsible for the pain and suffering of her friends, Sakura was responsible for the death of an innocent child.  
  
"Oh God. . . "Sakura started. Syaoran reached over and took the crying girl into his arms, trying to calm her down.  
  
"Mr. Hiiragazawa suffered many broken ribs, a broken jaw, a broken arm and two broken legs. He fared much better than Miss Daidouji did, however. We can see him recovering quickly and being out of the hospital in a couple weeks." The doctor added. Sakura felt Syaoran stiffen at the mention of Eriol's name, and recalled that Eriol had done the same thing at the mention of Syaoran's name earlier that night.  
  
"Thank you, Doctor." Sakura said quietly as the doctor nodded and walked out of the ICU after checking Tomoyo and Eriol's status.  
  
"You know Eriol. I know you do." Sakura muttered, getting up and walking in between the beds where her closest friends lay. Syaoran stood up and approached her, his face grim. Emerald and amber clashed yet again in a sea of turmoil.  
  
"Who is he to you? An old partner? A friend you went out drinking with?" Sakura asked curiously. Somehow the two of them were connected, and she wanted to know how.  
  
"You want to know who he is to me?" Syaoran asked. Sakura nodded, looking deep into the storm that was Syaoran's turbulent eyes. He looked over at Eriol's sleeping form, then to Sakura's wide eyes filled with curiosity, guilt and pain. He sighed, shifting his weight onto his heels.  
  
"He's my brother."  
  
*So that's . . . twisted, right? Anyway, thanks a lot for reading, now do me the honor of sending a review so I may appreciate it and feel special! ::waits:: OK, you're still here, and you're not reviewing! Get on it! Oh and watch for my newest fic "The Luckiest" coming April first!* 


	8. Chapter 8

*Hi guys, sorry for being a little late, but I had some stuff to do and you know how it is. Anyway, at least I updated so that's good at least. Here's the next chapter of the story, and you're going to find out how Eriol and Syao are brothers. I can just see everyone reviewing and being all "that's SO FREAKING LAME, AVA!". Whatever, it's my fic, punks!*  
  
Reviewers: sweet-captor, myREEN n' RAAYneer, Keyo-Red Angel of Hope, Cherry Jade, Shero, *~*NeCi*~*, jbg, EcuaGirl, angel-wings-131, & Kikakai  
  
Rogue  
  
Sakura's eyes widened as Syaoran spoke the words. His brother?! Syaoran had a brother, and didn't tell her about him? What else didn't she know about him? Syaoran watched as Sakura looked down at her sleeping friend; the new information was almost too much for her to compute, and he knew it. Of course, he wasn't exactly expecting to see his brother lying in a hospital bed nearly dead either.  
  
For a moment they didn't speak; they stared into each other's hurt eyes, trying to search for words to explain or question the other. Syaoran's mind was like a rubber ball; it was so strange to know that the girl he had saved twice now was so close to his own flesh and blood. The connection was almost imaginary. . . it just didn't seem feasible.  
  
"You didn't tell me you had a brother." Sakura whispered, obviously feeling betrayed. When she said she wanted to know everything, she wanted to know EVERY THING. Syaoran sighed heavily and walked over to the wall closest to Eriol and slumped against it, the world seeming to fall onto his shoulders.  
  
"He's my half brother." Syaoran muttered, and Sakura's green eyes widened even more. Half brother. . . but he had never mentioned his parents divorcing. It could very well be the case, I mean, he didn't tell her he had a brother, why tell about a divorce?  
  
Syaoran's serious amber eyes watched Sakura as she attempted to put the puzzle pieces together herself. He knew she wouldn't be able to; it was far too complicated for even himself to understand sometimes.  
  
"He is older than me by four months. My father had an affair with a woman, my mother's sister, and she got pregnant. It was a one night affair between them; I never knew what drove them to it. By the time he found out, my mother came to him with the news of my coming as well. So there's my father, having a child with his wife and sister in law at the same time. Eriol was born on the 23rd of March, and my aunt wanted to give him the Li name, but my father adamantly refused." Syaoran explained. Sakura felt her heart being ripped in two; it was such a sad story.  
  
Syaoran's chestnut hair fell in his eyes as he took off his cap and continued. "He looked nothing like my father, like a Li. When he refused Eriol, my aunt came to my mother and told her about what had happened. Of course my mother felt betrayed, but stayed loyal to my father despite his infidelity. I was born in July, and my aunt and half brother left the clan." Syaoran whispered.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Sakura asked. They were connected through more than a couple of near death experiences now; they were connected through a relationship with one person, and he was lying there injured.  
  
"I don't know. It hurt to think that my father never told me about Eriol until before he died. I had a brother all this time, and only found out about him five years ago. It was painful to think the devoted father I knew was also a deceitful man who couldn't control his lust. . . and I could be just the same." Syaoran muttered. Sakura shook her head, unbelieving. Such sorrow in one family; it was almost too much for her to handle.  
  
"I'm sorry, Syaoran." Sakura whispered. Syaoran nodded, his eyes seeming to cloud over with a mix of grief and frustration. Sakura approached the young man, the man who seemed to be tough as nails, and took him into her arms. He shuddered slightly, attempting to hold everything inside.  
  
'I will not cry. Not in front of someone I hardly know.'  
  
Sakura could feel him tense, fight the emotions as they rose up inside him. She ran her hand along his back, and his heart began to pound inside his chest. Suddenly, as if a dam had broken, Syaoran let go. Sakura could feel him convulse, and a quiet sob escape his mouth.  
  
"It's ok. Everything's going to be alright." Sakura said, her eyes tearing up as well. God, had it been an emotional day for her; imagine being Syaoran and finding your own brother close to death. They held each other for awhile, reveling in each other's company. Finally Syaoran let Sakura go, and backed away. He approached Eriol's bed, kneeling down beside the sleeping young man.  
  
"I'm going to get them for you and for your girl. Your child will not die in vain, and you will not suffer in vain. I'll be back soon. . . don't go yet. We haven't had a chance to really talk." Syaoran whispered. Sakura could feel a lump forming in her throat as she watched the sad reunion, so she turned to where Tomoyo was barely moving, her chest rising and falling as if it were the machine itself.  
  
'My poor, poor friend. . . this is all my fault. I swear to you, Tomoyo, I'll kill the people who did this to you. Every single one of them will pay for your pain with their lives. I promise you.' Sakura thought, her emerald eyes clouding over with tears of anguish. She felt a presence behind her, then a warm hand on her shoulder. Sakura turned to see Syaoran looking down solemnly behind her, his eyes filled with condolence.  
  
"We have to go. We've been here too long." Syaoran whispered. Sakura nodded and wrapped her arms around herself as Syaoran led her out of the room and down the hall.  
  
"I'm getting you out of Tomoeda." Syaoran stated simply as they waited for a cab. An old yellow taxi pulled up, and Syaoran opened the door for Sakura, who looked at him quizzically.  
  
"Where do you intend on taking me? Takeshi knows my father is in Cairo and will follow me there." Sakura asked quietly, glancing at the cabbie as he drove them to the address Syaoran handed him. Syaoran shook his head, his ocher eyes serious.  
  
"Not Cairo. Hong Kong. I'm going to take you to my home for a few weeks until things die down a little. Then when everything's over, I'll come back for you." Syaoran instructed. Sakura shook her head violently, her hat falling off. Syaoran watched her golden hair cascade down around her shoulders and felt his heart skip a beat. She was doing it again, and she didn't even know it.  
  
"I want to learn how to fight. I'm helping you get Ishida."  
  
"I won't let you. It's too dangerous, and I'm not willing to let anyone else close to me get hurt." Syaoran argued. Sakura's heart skipped as he considered her someone close to him. Sakura shook her head and walked past him.  
  
"You don't have a choice. Either you help me, or I find someone else to." Sakura said, her voice having a tinge of finality. Syaoran smirked; she was one feisty woman sometimes, and he liked it.  
  
"Alright. I'll train you. But I'm calling the shots." Syaoran surrendered, making Sakura smile and walk with him out the door.  
  
Not even an hour later, the two of them were on a plane for Hong Kong. Neither packed anything; everything they could need would be waiting for them when they got to the manor. Sakura nervously looked out the window as the plane started to accelerate down the runway. Syaoran noticed how tense the young woman beside him was and reassuringly squeezed her hand.  
  
"Never been on a plane before, I take it?" Syaoran asked, a hint of amusement in his voice. Sakura nodded and looked out the window. Suddenly the plane lurched up into the sky, and Sakura gripped Syaoran's hand and looked directly into his eyes with her emerald eyes filled with terror.  
  
"It's ok. When we level out, look out the window." Syaoran soothed. Sakura felt them level somewhat, then looked out her window to see Tomoeda looking like a glittering dot, the lights shining on it like a hidden treasure. Syaoran watched Sakura as she put her hands against the window, craning her neck to get a better look.  
  
'So beautiful . . . ' Syaoran thought as he watched Sakura look out with amazement in her eyes.  
  
Later on in the flight, Syaoran was becoming drowsy. He looked over at Sakura, who was resting her head against his shoulder and sleeping soundly. He was one step closer to heaven when she was around him, and he loved it. It had been so long since he had any human contact . . . and he welcomed hers with open arms.  
  
Two amber eyes grew heavier as exhaustion overwhelmed them. They fought sleep, but found it to be a losing battle. How ironic it was that whenever he wanted sleep it never came, but when he wanted consciousness sleep would all too willingly oblige to overtake him. Syaoran shifted slightly, and Sakura shifted along with him. He rested his head against Sakura's lightly as his eyes closed and he fell asleep. It was a cute sight, the two of them; Sakura with one hand resting against Syaoran's chest, Syaoran with one arm wrapped protectively around the small woman's waist.  
  
Sakura's world was jostled awake as people around her started to grab their luggage and move around. She sat up, bringing Syaoran out of his slumber as well. The plane had landed, and people were getting off the plane. With nothing to take off the aircraft, the two young people got off the plane rather easily, and began searching for Syaoran's family friend Wei, who happened to be caring for the manor while he was away.  
  
"Wei!" Syaoran shouted in the crowded airport. A tall older man with silver hair and kind gray eyes turned, catching sight of Syaoran and a shy looking young lady standing with him. The two of them looked like they had been to hell and back, and judging by the cut under the girl's eye, it could very well be true.  
  
"Ah Syaoran, it has been much too long. I hardly recognized you." Wei said warmly as Syaoran and Sakura approached. Syaoran put an arm around Sakura, resting a hand against the small of her back. Sakura felt her cheeks heat up, but paid no attention.  
  
"You must be the lovely Sakura. Come, let's get you home and settled down. It must have been a long flight." Wei stated, walking with Syaoran and Sakura toward the parking lot. They walked over to a silver Eclipse, and Wei opened the door for Sakura, who smiled pleasantly.  
  
"Is everything alright at the estate? I haven't received word from you in some time, Wei." Syaoran asked as Wei drove down a freeway toward the house. Wei nodded, his eyes concentrated on the road.  
  
"All is well, Syaoran. I didn't feel the need to write you every week about nothing. I didn't want to distract you from your mission." Wei replied. Sakura's mind raced; Wei knew about Syaoran's vigilante justice methods and didn't advise against it?  
  
"Sakura, may I call you Sakura?" Wei said, looking into the backseat where Sakura was sitting, her hands in her lap nervously.  
  
"Yes, Sakura's fine." Sakura answered.  
  
"What brings you to Hong Kong? Syaoran hasn't been here in three years, and when he called today telling me he would be coming with you, I just wondered." Wei asked curiously. Sakura shifted in her seat uncomfortably, afraid to tell Wei about why she was there. Syaoran took notice and derailed the subject.  
  
"It's just a short holiday. Sakura has never left her home town before, so I decided to take her here." Syaoran answered, his tone implying his intention of stopping the conversation at that. Wei nodded, knowing something else was going on. Something was serious between Syaoran and the girl, and he was going to find out what it was.  
  
*Wow. . . I just re-read this, and I have decided that it is indeed flame worthy. So bring it on. . . it's cool. Next chapter I think might have something more SS in it, but I haven't checked, and I wrote it forever ago so we'll find out in another week. Thanks for reading!* 


	9. Chapter 9

*Hey everyone, it's Saturday, and you know what that means. . . UPDATE DAY! ::listens to crowd cheer:: Anyway, here is another chapter that I hope you all read and review. I think after this one there's about 6 more chapters, so it's getting closer to the end. Anyway, I'll shut up now!*  
  
Reviewers: sweet-captor, Bex Drake, feistydiva, jbg, Kikakai, angel-wings- 131, Cherry Jade, Lil Cherry Blossom Angel, & EcuaGirl  
  
Rogue  
  
Sakura felt the car come to a stop and opened her green eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the light. It had been a long drive from the airport, and she had fallen asleep yet again. Sitting up, Sakura looked out the window to see a huge house spread out before her. It was enormous, and spread out before her like a magnificent island. The gardens in front of the house were full of flowering plants, and when Sakura touched them they didn't flicker like the plants she was used to.  
  
"These are . . . these are real!" Sakura exclaimed. Syaoran looked on with Wei as Sakura inhaled the scent of each flower, exclaiming every time a scent entered her nose.  
  
"The child has never seen a real flower?" Wei asked. Syaoran nodded, his mind traveling back to dark Tomoeda and its death-like appearance. Hong Kong was so much more beautiful, so much more vibrant. He knew Sakura was going to love being there.  
  
"Syaoran, show me everything!" Sakura squealed excitedly, rushing up to Syaoran and taking his hand in hers. Syaoran blushed a deep crimson at her touch and nodded.  
  
"After you get settled in." Syaoran said, ushering Sakura into the gigantic house. Sakura gasped as she entered the large reception hall of the house and gazed at the beautiful Chinese artwork along the walls. A huge staircase leading to the second floor was at the end of the hall, its gorgeous wooden planks spiraling gracefully up.  
  
"Let me show you your room." Syaoran instructed, leading Sakura into the hall toward the stairs. They climbed, Sakura taking in everything about the house as she walked. Wei followed quietly, watching the couple. She wasn't Syaoran's girlfriend, he blushed too heavily at her touch. Who was this girl?  
  
Leading Sakura down a long hallway covered in portraits of Li family members, Syaoran walked quietly, his mind centered on everything around him. He hadn't been there in three years, and though time had passed, it didn't seem like anything had changed. He could still see his sisters and mother walking that very hall, as if nothing had happened. But so much had. . .  
  
"This is your room, right next to mine." Syaoran announced, opening a mahogany door and showing Sakura into a beautifully furnished room. She walked in and noticed the pale pink linens, and the soft white curtains blowing with the breeze from the open window. The rug was a soft white, covering much of the hardwood floor. A monstrous four poster bed was the crowning piece to the room, its gigantic form taking over most of the elaborately decorated room.  
  
"It's beautiful . . . "Sakura murmured as she walked in and looked around. There was a vanity in one of the corners, with a hairbrush and mirror. A large dresser opened to reveal many different articles of clothing to fit the pretty young occupant.  
  
"Did you get all of this for me?" Sakura asked Syaoran in shock. He nodded, and Sakura felt as if she were being lifted to heaven. To think someone who didn't even know her was treating her so well after causing so much trouble.  
  
"I'll let you get a hot bath and change clothes, then we'll go out and tour the estate." Syaoran said softly, looking at Sakura for confirmation. Sakura looked up into those amber eyes and felt herself slipping again. Wei watched the two of them stare; Sakura looking up at Syaoran with wide innocence in her eyes, Syaoran looking down with hard yet gentle kindness in his.  
  
"I'll be down in a couple of hours." Sakura said quietly, shaking herself out of her thoughts. She was getting too close again, and it was NOT a good thing. Syaoran shook his head slightly, then turned and walked out of the room with Wei, stopping to take one more look at the emerald eyed beauty standing in the middle of the room like a child in a candy store. He smiled gently, then closed the door.  
  
'Oh . . . my. . . GOSH!' Sakura thought as she let out a shriek of excitement and dove onto the plush bed, letting herself become enveloped in the softness. After reveling in the luxurious bed for a moment, Sakura rose and walked over to the bathroom adjoining her room and marveled at its beauty.  
  
It too was quite large, white tiles spanning the vast floor. A claw foot bathtub was against one wall, opposite a large mirror. There were fresh plants in the room, and blue curtains adorned the open window. A blue mat was on the floor outside the bath tub, and blue towels in the white linen closet. Sakura drew a bath, filling it with hot water as she removed her clothing.  
  
Sakura let her garments slink to the floor as she shucked them off, then stepped into the steaming bath carefully, immediately eliciting a sigh of relaxation from her lips as the hot water covered her slender body. She unpinned her hair, letting it fall down around her before ducking under the water completely.  
  
"Syaoran." Wei said simply. Syaoran was standing at the bottom of the stairs after a long shower and a short nap. He was dressed in a black shirt with a gray shirt overlaying it, two gold colored stripes holding it together at the chest. Simple khakis and black shoes finished his ensemble, and his hair was still as messy as always. Syaoran turned around, slightly shocked.  
  
"Wei, I didn't know you were down here." Syaoran stated. Wei nodded and stood beside the younger man, his gray eyes searching Syaoran's for information.  
  
"Who is the girl?" Wei asked, his tone serious. Syaoran inwardly winced; Sakura didn't want to tell Wei about who she was or why she was there, and it wouldn't be exactly right for him to disclose the information. But it was Wei, his closest friend since his family's demise.  
  
"She's someone who got in the way of my mission. They're trying to kill her, and I'm getting her out of Tomoeda for the moment. Happy?" Syaoran asked, perturbed. Wei nodded, a smile forming on his lips. Never had he seen the boy acting this way about a woman, not since the incident. But that was long ago.  
  
"I just wanted a little background before I said something out of place." Wei said quietly, but a movement at the top of the stairs interrupted him from saying anything more. Syaoran turned his head sharply to the top of the stairs to see Sakura standing before him.  
  
And he felt as though he would never move again.  
  
There she stood, clad in Chinese styled dress made of dark blue fabric. The dress stretched down to Sakura's knees, and had a split up to her lower hip. The edges of the dress were lined in yellow, and a beautiful red flower adorned the corner of the dress. It was short sleeved, with a collar hooked together with a similar hook as Syaoran's shirt. Matching blue shoes were on her feet.  
  
He couldn't speak; he was entranced by the beauty of this woman standing before him. He had never seen her wearing anything more than grays, blacks, and white. Color looked fantastic on her. Her face was clean, no makeup present. Her hair was dry and lying in graceful curls around her shoulders. She was stunning.  
  
Sakura walked down the stairs, feeling Syaoran's eyes on her with every step. She felt so out of place in the clothing; never had she worn anything of color besides the garments Tomoyo had provided for her; she lived in a world of black and white with shades of gray mixed in. She reached the bottom of the steps, and Syaoran extended his hand, to which Sakura gave her own. He bent down and kissed it softly, sending a shiver down her spine.  
  
"Are you ready for a tour?" Syaoran asked, his voice quiet and low. He gazed intently into Sakura's eyes as she stared back at him.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Syaoran took Sakura's arm and led her past Wei, who watched with interest as the couple walked out of the house toward the grounds. Syaoran had taken to the girl, it was obvious to him. And it seemed that she had some affection toward the boy as well. Could there be something more? Could Syaoran's heart be opening up, even after the incident? Wei turned and walked into the kitchen to prepare dinner, his mind going over the different probabilities.  
  
Sakura walked with Syaoran through the grounds, taking in all the beauty and majesty of the land stretching before her. There was a dense forest on the land he owned, and they walked through it slowly, taking in every sight, every smell. Sakura felt like she was in Eden, seeing all the things paradise could offer. After a couple hours of walking, they reached a cliff facing a beautiful view of the mountains in the distance.  
  
"This is the most beautiful place I have ever seen. You must have been so happy growing up here." Sakura whispered, watching as the sun sank slowly beyond her view behind the mountains. Syaoran sighed heavily; it had been a wonderful childhood for him. But all that was left now were painful memories of a past he wanted to forget.  
  
"Yes, it was." Syaoran answered simply, looking at Sakura as she stood beside him, the breeze moving her hair gently, as if fingers from heaven were touching it.  
  
"I could live in a place like this forever." Sakura sighed. Syaoran felt an ache in his heart as he wished he could convince her to live with him forever there. He felt it so strongly, and though he wanted to chalk it up to adrenaline, he couldn't. He was falling for the girl with the infectious smile and innocent jade eyes. And he barely knew her.  
  
Sakura closed her eyes and took in a breath, instantly smelling the fresh air and subtle scent of sandalwood that was Syaoran. It was so peaceful here, no loud cars and shouting people. She truly felt happy here, and when she said she could stay forever she meant it. But he would never let her; he had no feelings beyond friendship for her as far as she knew. For all Sakura knew, he was annoyed with her for getting him so far off track. Sighing, Sakura turned to Syaoran, who had his eyes closed as well.  
  
She looked him over, standing there at the edge of the cliff, his dark mess of hair blowing gently in the breeze, his chest moving up and down as he let the freshness and serenity of the moment hit him. She smiled; he was happy here, she knew. But there was something more, something pulling at him.  
  
"Syaoran!" Sakura suddenly called, breaking Syaoran from his thoughts. He opened his eyes to find Sakura had jogged away from him, and was at the edge of the woods smiling a silly smile.  
  
"Catch me if you can!" Sakura cried, taking off into the forest. Syaoran smirked and took off after her, making her shriek after she found out he was in hot pursuit.  
  
Sakura sprinted through the forest, her hair seeming to chase behind her like a piece of woven silk. She looked behind her, her green eyes concentrating on Syaoran as he gained on her. Sakura shrieked again and laughed, then turned her head back to see what was coming up ahead. She ran into a clearing, then looked back to see where Syaoran was. Her foot caught something on the ground, and Sakura was sent flying to the ground with a thump and a moan of pain.  
  
She looked for Syaoran, then saw him walk out to the clearing, his eyes wide and filled with something Sakura hadn't seen earlier; pain. Confused, Sakura stood and brushed some moss off of her dress, then looked around her surroundings. Her heart stopped when she realized where she was.  
  
A cemetery.  
  
Syaoran walked up to Sakura, his face grim. He looked past her at the seven stones and sighed, then looked at Sakura somberly. He looked like he had been struck by a bus, his shoulders slumped, his face stricken with grief.  
  
"Sakura, meet my family."  
  
*Just when you thought it was going to get romantic. . . Sakura finds the Li family cemetery. ::tear:: Thanks for reading, now do the cool thing and review so I can put you up there with all the other cool people. ::points to top where cool people are:: And don't forget to watch for my newest fic "The Luckiest" coming soon! Ciao!* 


	10. Chapter 10

*Hey all, I'm back for another fun update! Thanks to the coolest of the cool for reviewing! I won't waste time with idle chatter, because I know you all want to read what happens next. So get to it! OH YEAH! Download "Love Theme" from the Romeo & Juliet soundtrack for a later part of this chapter. You'll understand better if you do.*  
  
Reviewers: Black Wolf Chic 2, Keyo-Red Angel of Hope, jbg, Lil Cherry Blossom Angel, Silver Wolf Gurl, Lil Cherry Blossom Angel, Di, *~*NeCi*~*, angel-wings-131, EcuaGirl, Cherry Jade, Kikakai, & Bex Drake  
  
Rogue  
  
Sakura timidly walked to Syaoran, suddenly extremely self conscious. Yes, they were dead and buried, but still they were his family, and she had just fallen across their graves. Syaoran took her hand and led her over to the two tall spires Sakura hadn't noticed until that moment. There were three stones on either side of the large ones, and Sakura read them as she walked with Syaoran.  
  
Sakura stopped at the last stone on his father's side. It was marked with Syaoran's name, and had an unfinished date on it. Sakura looked up at Syaoran, who stared down at his own stone with a depressed look on his handsome face.  
  
"I only thought it proper to prepare a plot for myself. In the event that I die fighting Etsuya of course." Syaoran murmured. Sakura shook her head; there was just too much emotion, too much bloodshed for her to handle. She let go of Syaoran and took off through the woods, away from the graves, away from the sadness that seemed to eat at Syaoran whenever he dwelled on it. She heard footsteps behind her, and looked to see Syaoran sprinting after her, and gaining considerably.  
  
"Leave me alone!" Sakura cried, trying to outrun the young man, but it was no use. He had her in a second, and pulled her to a stop at the edge of the woods. Amber stared down at emerald as they struggled for breath.  
  
"Please. . . your pain is just too much for me." Sakura whispered. Syaoran shook his head, his chestnut bangs sweeping across his sweaty forehead.  
  
"No. Ever since I came across you, I haven't been so sad. Don't make me go back to it yet." Syaoran stated, his voice cracking slightly. Sakura sighed; he did seem a lot lighter when she was with him, but she couldn't stay around forever. She had a life back in Tomoeda to go back to. Syaoran swept a strand of honey hair from Sakura's eyes and she backed away slightly.  
  
"I can't . . . "Sakura murmured, and Syaoran nodded slowly, his heart aching. How he had wanted her to feel something for him more than pity.  
  
"I understand. It's getting late, let's get in. Wei will be worried." Syaoran replied, walking with Sakura in silence all the way back to the manor. Sakura's brain was screaming at her for backing away from Syaoran, but she couldn't help it; he was a myriad of mysteries and riddles, and it was all tragic. Was there nothing good in that man's life?  
  
Syaoran walked quietly, his strides long and his eyes showing his pensive demeanor. He was deep in thought about the woman who was stealing his heart and not only didn't know, but didn't care. Amber eyes concentrated on the path toward home as he thought about her face, her hair, her everything. She intoxicated him with her presence, and she didn't even know.  
  
Upon entry to the house, Wei informed them that dinner was ready, and the couple walked into the massive dining hall and took their seats, Syaoran at the head, Sakura by his left side. They ate in silence, which Sakura used to look at the giant room.  
  
It was decorated in dark wood and rich greens, the Li family color. Tapestries and other art hung on the tall walls, and the ceiling was painted in a Chinese mural. The table was long, stretching forever it seemed. Ten chairs on both sides plus two on the ends meant that at one time twenty two people could have communed there. And now it was just Sakura and Syaoran taking up a tiny section of the massive mahogany marvel. It was such a simple thing, but it pained Sakura.  
  
After the dinner was cleared, Sakura and Syaoran walked upstairs to bed. Syaoran stopped at Sakura's room and opened the door for her, and she walked in, avoiding his eyes. As Syaoran turned to walk away, Sakura turned quickly, catching his hand in hers. Syaoran felt the electricity spark through his body, and turned to meet her soft gaze.  
  
"Thank you for taking me here." Sakura said quietly, smiling a grateful smile at the young man she was quickly falling for. Syaoran nodded, forcing a smile on his handsome face before closing the door and leaving Sakura to herself. Sighing, Sakura walked to the closet and pulled out a light silk nightgown. It was white and hung loosely around the young woman as she slipped it over her head and over her body. Sakura began to brush her hair, sitting down in front of the mirror in the corner.  
  
As Sakura was preparing to climb into her bed, she caught the faint sound of music coming from the downstairs. Curious, Sakura walked out of her room and down the hall toward where the music was coming from. It was a frenzied piano piece, and whoever the artist was played it with great emotion it seemed. Sakura silently slipped down the stairs toward the study Syaoran had shown her earlier. She remembered a piano being situated in the corner of the enormous room.  
  
The piano music grew louder as Sakura neared the room. She finally reached it, and looked inside cautiously, trying to not draw attention to herself and make the person playing stop. Sakura's emerald eyes widened as she saw Syaoran seated at the instrument, playing fiercely and yet delicately at the same time. His fingers skipped over the ivory keys, and Sakura became mesmerized. He was an amazing pianist.  
  
The way he played, the way his eyes closed with bliss as his hands moved, could have been poetic. There he sat, letting out any frustrations or worries he had in the form of a beautiful strain of harmonics and arpeggios. The notes melded together like silk as Syaoran slowed his frenzied pace, moving to a slow part of the music. He had no pages; this piece was memorized forever in his head. Sakura watched him for several minutes before he stopped, and her heart fluttered. She wanted to hear him play more.  
  
"I know you're there." Syaoran said suddenly, his voice soft yet stinging in a way to Sakura's ears. She stiffened; how could he have known? His eyes were closed the entire time, even at that moment.  
  
"How did you-"Sakura started. Syaoran let his beautiful eyes open and look to her as he smiled gently.  
  
"You smell like cherry blossoms. Always have, always will." Syaoran said, standing. Sakura stepped forward, holding out her hand to stop him. Her face looked as though she would cry if he walked away.  
  
"Please, don't stop." Sakura whispered, her eyes moving from Syaoran to the piano. Syaoran smiled, and sat back down, making room on the bench for Sakura to sit down.  
  
"What would you like to hear?" Syaoran asked, looking to Sakura, who was looking over the splendid piano like a child in a candy store. Sakura shrugged; she didn't exactly know a lot of piano music. Syaoran nodded, then put his hands on the keys and began to play a soft lulling song. (Author's note: The song is called "Love Theme" and it's off the Romeo and Juliet soundtrack. It's a beautiful song; listen to it when you read this part and you'll understand.)  
  
Sakura watched as Syaoran's hands turned the hard ivory keys into velvet strains of music that flowed like a river through the room. His concentration was mesmerizing; the thought and effort he put into his playing was so admirable. Sakura wondered if he put that much dedication and gentleness in everything he did, but let the thought move to the back of her mind as he finished the ballad, opening his eyes and looking at her softly.  
  
"That was beautiful." Sakura mused, tilting her head to the side and smiling when Syaoran blushed.  
  
"My mother was a skilled piano player, as were my sisters. It was only fitting I learned it as well, on top of my martial arts." Syaoran explained. Sakura nodded; every day she was finding something more about him, but he still knew nothing about her. Did he even want to know?  
  
"It's late. You should be in bed." Syaoran said after Sakura didn't say anything for a moment. Her eyes were concentrated on him, and he knew she was thinking about him somehow. When he spoke, Sakura blinked once, twice, and was back to reality.  
  
"I'm a grown woman, Syaoran. I don't need someone telling me when to go to -SYAORAN-!" Sakura squealed as Syaoran smirked and hoisted her up into his arms and carried her kicking and giggling up the stairs and to her room.  
  
He kicked open the door with his foot, walking in with the still giggling Sakura. He was going to throw her onto the bed, and thought he had successfully accomplished the feat until Sakura grabbed him around the neck, making him lose his balance. With a shriek from Sakura and a gasp from Syaoran, the two of them fell into the fluffy bed, tangled in each other's arms and laughing. They stopped laughing when they realized where they were; Sakura underneath Syaoran in bed. They stared at each other for a moment, trying to see if the other was upset.  
  
Syaoran had his hands in Sakura's pinning them above her head. Sakura had one leg in between Syaoran's, the other wrapped slightly around Syaoran's waist. It was a very compromising position to say the least. Sakura blushed heavily, and Syaoran did the same. They quickly parted, adjusting their clothing. Both hearts fluttering like caged butterflies, the two young people stole a glance at each other before blushing once again and turning quickly away.  
  
'Why in the world does she do this to me? She's going to drive me insane before this is over.' Syaoran thought, his mind drowning in thoughts of Sakura. Meanwhile, Sakura was feeling the exact same way, wondering how she could so easily get into something with someone she had known only a couple days. Syaoran sighed, and Sakura yawned, giving Syaoran the opportunity he needed.  
  
"I'll be going now. Sleep well, Sakura." Syaoran said quietly, getting up and walking toward the door. He stopped and turned around, his eyes falling upon Sakura as she watched him intently, her jade eyes still searching. She smiled; that alone warmed Syaoran to the core. He returned her smile and walked out of the room, closing the door. Sakura flopped back onto the bed, her hand over her heart. She could smell him on the sheets, on herself. And she liked it.  
  
Syaoran lay in bed, his bare chest uncovered. One hand behind his head, the other resting on his stomach, he stared up at the ceiling. He wanted to just get up and walk to her room and take her, but it wasn't right. She wasn't his, and until they decided otherwise, he wouldn't have her. Sighing heavily, Syaoran closed his eyes and tried to sleep. After all, tomorrow brought Sakura's training, and he knew it was going to be rough on both of them.  
  
*Sorry for those who thought a lemon would be in this chapter, but worry not because I promise. . . yes, PROMISE a lemon in the next chapter. Unless you don't review, in which case the chapter might never see the pages of FF.net. So you know what to do, everyone! Night! 


	11. Chapter 11

*Hey everyone, I'm here with the lemon you've all been waiting on. But I must warn you I would consider it weak. Sorry if it disappoints ya'll. Anyway, Please read, and review like the cool people ::points to the ever growing list of cool people:: so I can add you on.*  
  
Reviewers: CCS fic Reader, rosedreamer49, Bex Drake, pure-yang, Forsyte, Sakura Blossom161, Li's lil cherry blossom, Keyo-Red Angel of Hope, Lil Cherry Blossom Angel, *~*NeCi*~*, EcuaGirl, Silver Wolf Gurl, alex, Cherry Jade, Di, sweet-captor, Kikakai, & angel-wings-131  
  
Rogue  
  
Sakura got into a fighting stance, her green eyes focused on the figure in front of her, who was mirroring her position. The wind blew, rustling the tall yellowish reeds they were standing in. Sakura smelled the soft scent of flowers, and her eyes closed ever so slightly with bliss. When she opened them, the figure in front of her was nowhere to be found. Confused, Sakura got out of her fighting stance and started looking around.  
  
"Syaoran?" Sakura called. Where on earth was he? He wasn't going to . . . oh no he WAS going to. . .  
  
Before Sakura could leapt back into her fighting stance, she felt her legs get kicked out from under her, and her body start to fall quickly to the hard ground below. Just before she made contact, she felt strong arms, and opened her tightly closed eyes to find Syaoran holding her tightly.  
  
"That's the third time today I've gotten you with that." Syaoran scolded, his face serious. He had been working with Sakura for two weeks, and she was still being distracted by any little sound or smell. This wouldn't work if she was going to help him with Etsuya.  
  
"I can't help it. I've never been in this kind of. . . atmosphere." Sakura whined slightly, regaining her balance and straightening her white practice outfit. Syaoran dusted his own white uniform off and shook his head. He moved some stray hairs from his piercing amber eyes.  
  
"Well, do you think you're going to fight in the same place they've taken you before? They've lost you two times. The third time, they'll be a lot more serious. They're not going to make any mistakes. That's why this is so important." Syaoran explained. Sakura pouted and crossed her arms.  
  
"I know it's important. That's why we train for ten hours a day, every day." Sakura pointed out. Syaoran shrugged; to him when he was young, that was an easy session. She was catching on well, except for her concentration problems. But with two weeks of work, Syaoran had molded himself a pretty decent fighter.  
  
"Well, in two more hours we'll be done and getting ready to go to Japan again." Syaoran replied, and Sakura frowned slightly. She didn't want to go back to Japan; she loved it in Hong Kong. But she had her own mission now, and that was to kill the men who hurt her friends. Sakura nodded and crouched back into a fighting position, and Syaoran grinned. There was the determined woman in front of him, ready to fight once more. Syaoran started into a position when a loud thunder clap echoed in the clearing.  
  
Sakura cringed as the booming thunder sounded, sending flocks of birds soaring into the heavens in shock. The sky was very dark, and Sakura looked up to it, finally noticing its pitch blackness. Syaoran looked up as well, just in time for a fat raindrop to fall onto his face. He let out a cry of shock and wiped the droplet off his face while Sakura laughed. Suddenly the entire sky emptied onto the two of them, billions of fat drops hitting them like hail stones.  
  
"Come on!" Syaoran called over the roar of the downpour. Sakura shrieked as she became soaked instantly. Syaoran began to run into the dense woods. Another thunder bolt boomed, making Sakura scream in fear. Syaoran grabbed her hand and took off into the woods more, lightning flashing every so often. They were so far from the estate, they'd get struck down for sure if they made a dash for it.  
  
"Where are we going?!" Sakura called over the thunder and the sound of the rain pouring down. Her clothes were sticking to her by now, her hair matted against her head. Syaoran turned, water flying from his hair from the force.  
  
"We have a guest cottage around the creek somewhere. I think I remember where it is." Syaoran called, running through the thick forest in search of the shelter. Sakura kept her eyes peeled as well, and sure enough, a quaint little cottage appeared in the distance a short time later. The storm was growing worse by the second, and the bare feet of the young adults splashed through giant puddles in the forest as they continued for the shelter. Finally they reached the cottage, and Syaoran forced open a window, climbing inside. Moments later, he unlocked the door and pulled Sakura inside.  
  
Once inside, Sakura started to wring out her clothes onto the wooden floor beside the door, her eyes looking over everything in the house, which looked to have been rather well kept despite its distance from the manor. It was a small place, with everything based in one room. The kitchen was split from the bedroom/living room by a small counter, and there was a door leading to a bathroom. Dark brown wood similar to the woodwork in the Li house was decorating the cottage, and a dark green area rug was spread on the floor.  
  
"This is. . . quaint." Sakura murmured. Syaoran nodded, walking around the small abode.  
  
"We never really used the place but for when I had friends stay over as a child. It was more like a playroom for me." Syaoran commented, looking around his old childhood haunt. Sakura nodded, her eyes shifting to the queen sized bed in the corner. Some playhouse. . .  
  
Sakura watched as Syaoran peeled off his soaking shirt, revealing his lightly toned chest. No, he wasn't the most impressive man in the world, but his tan body and handsome face made him all the more desirable to Sakura, even though she fought it. He looked at Sakura, who was shivering at the doorway still, a look of uncertainty on her face. He looked around for a blanket, then found one and took it to her.  
  
"Thanks." Sakura said quietly, taking the blanket and walking into the bathroom, emerging moments later wrapped in said blanket, her bare shoulders covered only in her damp hair. Syaoran stood aghast for a moment; there she stood before him, naked underneath that cloth. How he wanted to just pull her close to him and kiss her.  
  
Sakura stared at Syaoran, who was standing in front of her wrapped in a blanket from the waist down. Standing there before her, she wanted nothing more for him to just walk up to her and take her. Their eyes connected, and they could see the hunger in them and practically feel the ache in each other's hearts.  
  
"Yes." Sakura stated simply, and Syaoran's mouth dropped open. Did she just . . . could he possibly be dreaming?! Syaoran shook his head slightly, trying to ignore the angel in front of him. Sakura walked up to Syaoran, standing a mere foot from him and his heaving chest.  
  
"Take me." Sakura whispered, slightly nervous. How she could be so daring when she had no idea what she was even doing was beyond her. She watched Syaoran take in a sharp breath, and his eyes grow wider.  
  
Without further hesitation, Syaoran reached out with one hand, the other still clutching his blanket. He grabbed Sakura by the waist and pulled her to him, meeting in a furiously passionate kiss. Sakura continued to hold her blanket against her chest desperately with both hands as she was engulfed in a fiery kiss from Syaoran.  
  
They kiss long and hard for a moment before Syaoran managed to pry open Sakura mouth and search it with his tongue, tasting every bit of her as much as possible. It was the purest heaven, her mouth. He felt her move closer as a moan escaped her lips. He tightened his grasp on her waist, pulling her closer still as their tongues clashed feverishly.  
  
Sakura couldn't control her hands any longer, and she released the blanket to wrap them around Syaoran's neck. The only thing holding the cloth up was his body pinned against hers. Sakura felt his heart against her chest, its frantic beating in sync with her own. She parted from the kiss, opening her eyes and staring right into Syaoran's.  
  
"You don't have to." He whispered. Sakura nodded and brushed a strand of mahogany hair from his eyes. She took a hold of the blanket once again and let it fall from her body, landing in a ruined heap at their feet. Syaoran sucked in a breath at the sight of her standing before him; she was walking perfection. Long slender legs, a body to kill for. . . he would have gladly gone on for an eternity, but his lips acted for him, capturing her once again.  
  
Sakura felt his hand roam around her back, almost timidly searching her. He hesitated at the small of her back, and Sakura reached back and took his hand, bringing it back up to her breast and placing it gently atop it. She could feel Syaoran tense and knew he was as innocent as she was. He was a quick study, however, and began to slowly massage her, making Sakura moan softly into his mouth as they continued to kiss. Unable to handle much more, Syaoran reached down and picked Sakura up, letting his own blanket fall down.  
  
Sakura felt herself being lifted, but she kept her eyes closed. She intensified the kiss with Syaoran as he carefully laid her down on the bed, then opened her eyes to take him in fully. She admitted she was impressed, and yet terrified at the same time. Her heart fluttered; she knew she was ready, and he was the one she was going to share herself with.  
  
"You can still back out." Syaoran whispered hoarsely, but Sakura shook her head and brought him down to him. She could feel him eagerly waiting, waiting for her to give the word. Emerald and amber met as Sakura touched his lips ever so softly.  
  
"Never." Sakura replied, her voice low and husky. Syaoran seized Sakura's lips once again, and she could feel him ready himself at her willing opening. He looked into her eyes, searching for something to tell him it was alright. Sakura nodded her head, her eyes wide with sincerity. It was over in a second, the pain mixing with incredible pleasure. They were moving together as one, their bodies arching in sync as if they were poetry in motion.  
  
Syaoran's head was swimming; he had to be dreaming, there was no logical explanation for what was happening to him. One minute they were out in the clearing practicing, the next they were in the guest house making love for the first time. He felt his own heart pounding in his chest, and saw the beauty before him keep eye contact with him. This was indeed real, more real than anything he had ever felt before. He continued, his pace becoming quicker. He felt her convulse beneath him, and knew she was getting close. Leaning down, Syaoran touched his lips to Sakura's once again, taking her in as he took her innocence and gave away his own.  
  
Sakura had never felt anything like what she was feeling at that moment. She felt like she was at the edge of a great canyon, and she could fall at any moment. Her heart was pounding, and her mind was screaming in ecstasy. She didn't want him to stop, but knew soon he wouldn't be able to control himself much longer and would have to let go. Sakura clung to Syaoran's back, digging her fingernails into his flesh as she felt a tremor of pleasure rack her body. He leaned down and kissed her, and they moved closer to the pinnacle, the crowning point in their lovemaking.  
  
Syaoran felt himself lose control, and exploded into Sakura as she too fell victim to herself. The pace slowed; it was over. Exhausted and glistening with sweat, the two of them collapsed, Syaoran still within Sakura. They gazed at each other for several minutes, taking in the feeling inside them as well as the emotions washing over them like waves.  
  
"That was . . . unspeakably fantastic." Syaoran whispered, his voice showing his weariness. Sakura ran a hand affectionately through Syaoran's hair, and he laid his head down onto Sakura's chest, listening to her heart as it beat perfectly with his.  
  
"I never imagined it that intense." Sakura replied. Syaoran removed himself from Sakura and shifted so he was lying on his back. Sakura curled up beside Syaoran, laying her head against his shoulder and sighing. They remained as such for several hours, just reveling in each other's embrace and either talking or sleeping. At last the rain stopped, and Syaoran's eyes opened. He looked around, then let his gaze fall onto Sakura as she slept beside him.  
  
The moonlight from the now clear sky was falling upon her from the window, the pale light giving her a crisp appearance. She slept, her body covered by the blankets up to her shoulders. One arm poked out from beneath the warmth, at it rested on Syaoran's chest softly, as if it were made to rest there. He took in a deep breath and let it out; life had become nearly perfect at last. He had one more goal to accomplish before he would ask to keep Sakura's heart forever.  
  
'And to think I have known her for only two weeks. Mother was right; true love is the most unexpected.' Syaoran thought. He leaned down and planted a soft kiss on Sakura's forehead, and she smiled in her sleep. Satisfied, Syaoran settled back to sleep, his arm wrapped protectively around Sakura as he drifted off.  
  
*So it's prolly going to be the worst rated lemon ever. But I tried, and that's all that counts. Thanks for reading, now be cool and send out a review for me to read and feel all warm and fuzzy about. And if you're one of my "With You" readers, then you get to hear this whole thing again with my newest stories. "The Luckiest" started out last week a little late, but has taken off and will be continued. When this fic is finished I am starting on my newest project (which is already outlined in full) called "The Benjamin Gate" and I think you will all appreciate it, it's S&S and E&T so I think it'll do just fine. Check my profile on FF.net for details/updates. Well, have a great day and don't forget that review! Thanks!* 


	12. Chapter 12

*Hey everyone, thanks for yet another chapter of good feedback! Here is the next chapter and of course more secrets come out and feelings will get hurt. This fic is almost over, and that means I can focus on finishing 'The Luckiest' and starting work on 'The Benjamin Gate'. Watch for them!*  
  
Reviewers: Sakura Blossom161, Li's lil cherry blossom, The Black Wolf Chic 2, Lil Cherry Blossom Angel, pure-yang, Silver Wolf Gurl, A little Birdie, Cherry Jade, EcuaGirl, Forsyte, Bex Drake, Di, Kikakai, & angel-wings-131  
  
Rogue  
  
Sakura cuddled closer to Syaoran, smiling in her semi-unconscious state. She was waking up, and though she was still exhausted from the previous nights' escapade, Sakura wanted to open her eyes and see Syaoran sleeping next to her. She relented, and two green eyes opened to the sight of Syaoran sleeping next to her in the guest house bed.  
  
She smiled at the young man asleep next to her. His arm was wrapped around her waist, his body facing hers. He was partially covered in the comforter, his torso exposed down to his belly button. His eyes were softly closed as he slumbered, thick dark lashes framing them like feathers. He looked like a young child, sleeping next to her with his cherubic face and his soft puffs of breath.  
  
'So handsome.' Sakura thought as she reached up with her hand and softly moved some hair from his face. She leaned in to kiss his forehead, letting her lips touch his skin for a moment before taking them away. She moved back and felt Syaoran's grip on her tighten slightly, and his eyes flutter open. She smiled softly, and he appeared confused for a moment before his memory was awakened.  
  
He smiled softly at Sakura, then pulled her closer to him, meeting her pink lips with his own in a sweet morning kiss. Sakura smiled in the kiss, and when they parted Syaoran rested his hand against her cheek, making certain she was really there.  
  
"Hi." Sakura whispered.  
  
"Hi." Syaoran replied, running his hand up and down Sakura's bare back gently. The night had been almost endless; the talking, the lovemaking . . . it was like the entire night was meant to happen.  
  
"I wanted to tell you last night, but I kept being distracted . . . " Syaoran started, and Sakura smiled and blushed.  
  
"What is it?" Sakura asked curiously. Syaoran took his turn and blushed heavily, then stared into her emerald pools intently.  
  
"I'm falling in love with you." Syaoran whispered. Sakura's eyes widened, and she felt his heart leap as well as her own.  
  
"You are?" Sakura asked, her voice trembling slightly. She didn't know if she was nervous about him feeling something for her, or nervous about her feeling something for him.  
  
"Yes. . . and I know you might not feel the same way, but I had to tell you any-"Syaoran explained, but Sakura cut him off.  
  
"I think I'm falling in love with you too." She said, her words rushed as she spat them out excitedly. Syaoran grinned, and Sakura returned his smile. They kissed, and Syaoran cuddled closer to Sakura, unwilling to let go.  
  
Wei watched from the kitchen window as Sakura and Syaoran walked arm in arm toward the house from the forest. He knew they hadn't come home the previous night, and in the back of his mind he knew something had happened between the two of them. How could he deny it? He watched them for the entire two weeks they were staying at the manor, and it was more than obvious; the two young adults were falling for each other.  
  
'She needs to know, though.' Wei thought as he walked away from the window and the picture of happiness walking toward him. He knew it would make the world crumble for both of them, but he had to tell the girl. She had to know what she was falling in love with.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran walked into the manor, their white uniforms slightly wrinkled from spending the night on the floor. Sakura started for the stairs, casting a sweet smile down on Syaoran from above.  
  
"I'll be ready in an hour." Sakura said quietly, a smile gracing her angelic face. They had decided to go out for breakfast and take some time seeing the city. Syaoran nodded and watched her walk up the stairs until she was out of sight, then went to the kitchen to tell Wei that breakfast wouldn't be necessary.  
  
Sakura stepped into the shower, letting the hot water fall onto her like rain. She ran her hands through her wet hair, lathering the shampoo in her hands. Her mind was centered on Syaoran; this was the happiest she had been in awhile. Finishing her shower, Sakura stepped out, wrapping a towel around her slim form. She put on a short red dress that brought out the intense green in her eyes. Her hair pinned up in a messy bun, Sakura stood and glanced at herself with satisfaction. She looked pretty decent in red.  
  
Walking down the hallway, Sakura paused at Syaoran's door and heard the water from the shower running. Sakura smiled and walked down the stairs to the sitting room, and took a seat by the enormous picture window. She heard footsteps behind her, and turned, expecting Syaoran. Her eyes fell upon Wei, and she smiled politely. Wei nodded, and took a seat next to her.  
  
"It is a lovely day, is it not?" Wei asked, generating conversation. Sakura nodded, a small sigh of happiness escaping her lips.  
  
"You and Syaoran, you're close?" Wei asked, and Sakura blushed heavily. They were much closer than he knew, Sakura thought to herself as she nodded.  
  
"I know you two spent the night together last night, and there's something you should know." Wei said suddenly. Sakura looked at Wei curiously; there was something she should know? What secret could Syaoran be hiding now? She thought she knew everything.  
  
"What is it? Is it serious?" Sakura asked, her voice showing her concern. Wei looked away, his old eyes looking to the scenery spread before him.  
  
"Your lover is engaged to be married." Wei said quietly, and Sakura gasped.  
  
"W-what are you talking about? Syaoran has never told me about any engagement." Sakura argued quietly, her voice quavering. Wei nodded, and his gaze met hers with a seriousness that could kill.  
  
"He's been betrothed to this young woman for five years now. Her name is Xiaoming. You are nothing but a mistress to Syaoran; his love is only Xiaoming's." Wei stated. Sakura's green eyes widened in shock; he was really engaged.  
  
"I don't believe you. Syaoran loves me, he told me this morning!" Sakura cried, standing and facing Wei with tears in her lovely emerald eyes. Wei stood as well, crossing his arms.  
  
"He declared his love for her five years ago at the ceremony. They are linked now. He will marry her, and you will be nothing more than a memory, a mistake." Wei said softly, trying to make Sakura understand. Sakura shook her head, her tears falling freely. She turned and started to run out of the sitting room when she blindly collided with something warm and soft.  
  
Soft amber eyes filled with confusion and concern stared down into emerald eyes overflowing with hurt and betrayal. Sakura tore herself from Syaoran's grip and started for the door. Syaoran caught her by the hand and brought her back to look at him.  
  
"What's going on?" Syaoran asked, his eyes showing his bewilderment. Sakura looked away from him, unable to take the pain he caused her heart.  
  
"You betrayed me. You took my innocence when your heart belonged to another." Sakura spat, wrenching her hand from Syaoran's. His eyes widened, and he knew she knew. Unable to say anything, Syaoran watched as Sakura shook her head and sprinted out of the room and up the steps.  
  
"Why did you tell her about Xiaoming, Wei?" Syaoran asked, not facing his old friend.  
  
"It had to be done. You made an oath, Syaoran. You are betrothed to her, not Sakura. I will not tell the elders about your sins, and you may marry Xiaoming without scandal." Wei said, his voice rock hard. Syaoran whipped around, his eyes showing his pain.  
  
"I don't love her and you know it. You know why I made that oath! You know why this is the way it is! I'm not going to marry her, and she isn't going to marry me. Things have changed, Wei. I love Sakura with all my heart. ALL OF IT." Syaoran bit as he took off, leaving Wei standing in the sitting room with a melancholy look on his old face.  
  
Syaoran skipped steps getting up the staircase, and ran to Sakura's room. He tried to open the door, but she locked it. He knocked, but got no response from the woman inside. Frustrated, Syaoran hit the door with his fist.  
  
"Sakura come out, I can explain." Syaoran called. A moment later, the door opened, and a red-eyed Sakura looked at Syaoran with nothing but bitter hatred.  
  
"Sakura I –"Syaoran started, but Sakura stalked past him, walking toward the stairs.  
  
"Sakura come back!" Syaoran called, jogging after her. Sakura ran down the steps and made her way for the front door. Syaoran took her arm and turned her so she would face him.  
  
"Don't you speak to me, Li Syaoran." Sakura spat angrily. Syaoran was shocked; she called him by his full name. He looked down, knowing he had done wrong by not telling her about Xiaoming.  
  
"I have to explain this." Syaoran whispered.  
  
"What's to explain? You love someone else, and you took away my virginity, my purity. I will not be your little love mistress. I am not your whore." Sakura cried angrily.  
  
"Please just let me explain!" Syaoran cried, exasperated. All this trouble caused by a mere phantom of a woman. Sakura shook her head and grabbed the door, opening it to the sounds and sights of a world she would never see again.  
  
"Just leave me alone, okay?" Sakura said bitterly, walking out and slamming the door behind her. Syaoran stared at the hard wood structure for a moment, then kicked it furiously, letting out a choked cry of frustration.  
  
Sakura sat at the airport in silence, her ticket in hand. She wasn't about to let him get to her; she was going back to Tomoeda, and she was going to kill Etsuya Ishida herself. Without him. Looking in her wallet at the picture of her friends, Sakura's eyes narrowed with determination.  
  
'I'm not going to let any more innocent victims come out of this." Sakura thought angrily. Her eyes moved to a picture of her father and brother, long since estranged from her.  
  
'I'll do this for you too. You two will be home in no time after I'm done with this.' Sakura thought. Over the loudspeaker, the flight Sakura was taking was being called, and she rose to her feet, walking to the terminal. She had traded her ticket on Syaoran's flight with an older woman, and was now on a completely different flight. She boarded the plane, taking her seat and looking out at the airport. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes, but she wouldn't allow it.  
  
She had fallen in love quickly, she could fall out of love as fast. Blinking back crystal tears, Sakura watched as the plane began to move. He hadn't even tried to stop her. Watching the world become smaller and smaller, Sakura rose to the heavens. She was on a mission herself now, and nothing was going to stop her.  
  
*I'm pretty sure it would suck if I found out the man I lost my virginity to had a fiancée. What will happen now that they're apart? Will Sakura fall back into Etsuya's clutches? Can Syaoran get through to her? You're going to have to wait a week to find out! Have a good one, and send me a review!* 


	13. Chapter 13

*Hi everyone, this is the third time I've typed this author's note, and I'm honestly about to tear out my hair! My computer is broken to death, so it might be forever until I update again. Let's just hope I get this done. Have a good one!*  
  
Reviewers: xiaoME0W, Black k, Cherry Jade, Bex Drake, sweet-captor, Lil Cherry Blossom Angel, Sakura Blossom161, Silver Wolf Gurl, angel-wings-131, erm, EcuaGirl, & alex  
  
Rogue  
  
The rain was falling when Sakura's plane landed in Tomoeda. It felt as if the clouds were mourning Sakura's broken heart as she stepped off the plane, still wearing her red dress. She gracefully walked through the terminal, the air from the airport rushing in her face and making strands of loose honey hair brush gently on her cheeks. She walked alone, through the crowded airport and past the happy people reuniting with their loved ones. Calling a cab, Sakura ran out into the rain as a yellow vehicle hovered over to her. She got in, casting a glance back at the airport.  
  
He would be there soon; his flight left two hours after hers. Fortunately for Sakura, a woman had swapped tickets with her, and she didn't have to sit with Syaoran on the long flight from Hong Kong to Tomoeda. Shivering slightly, Sakura instructed the driver of her destination and felt the car jerk slightly as it took off into the rainy night air.  
  
The hospital was quiet. A few nurses walked through the hallways, clipboards and status papers for patients in hand. The whole ward smelled like sterilized death. Sakura shuddered; she hated hospitals, and always had since she was a small child. Her mother had died in this very hospital when Sakura was barely old enough to remember. But the smell never left her memory, though the sights and sounds faded with time. Funny how some things stay fresh in the mind. . .  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo's room door was closed, the white number staring Sakura in the face without emotion. Taking in a sharp breath, Sakura pushed open the door and walked in to find Eriol in a wheelchair, his legs in casts. His head was still bandaged, and one arm was still in a sling. He was sitting at Tomoyo's bedside, and Sakura felt her chest tighten at the sight of her friend.  
  
There she lay, unconscious and still attached to the breathing machine. Her skin was more pale than usual; now it was a sickly gray color though. The steady beep of the heart monitor was the only reminder that life still dwelled in the small body. Otherwise no one would know whether or not the little frame of a person was still breathing or not. Hearing the door open, Eriol looked up and tried to smile at Sakura.  
  
"They said you were here two weeks ago." Eriol whispered quietly, and Sakura nodded. The guilt rose up in her like a wave. Eriol looked so distressed, as if everything he ever had could float away in a second. Tomoyo was motionless; almost dead if not for the consistent beeping.  
  
"I'm . . . so sorry Eriol. I caused you and Tomoyo so much pain." Sakura murmured as she knelt down on the other side of Tomoyo, facing Eriol as she stared into his soft gray eyes with her broken jade ones.  
  
"You didn't know they were following you." Eriol reassured. Sakura nodded her head, but the guilt persisted; of course it was going to, she had practically invited those men to attack her and her friends.  
  
"Where have you been for the past two weeks? She hasn't woken, but I've been awake for over a week and a half, and no one knew where you were." Eriol asked, his eyes moving from Sakura to Tomoyo and back.  
  
"I was in Hong Kong." Sakura replied, watching Eriol flinch. She knew he had knowledge of Syaoran. She couldn't just go and say it though, it wasn't her place. Before Sakura could make a move, Eriol took notice of her face and knew she knew.  
  
"I know you know about Syaoran and myself being brothers. You don't have to hide it. We don't even know each other." Eriol whispered, and Sakura let out a breath of pent up relief.  
  
"He came with me to the hospital. He knows who you are." Sakura said quietly, making Eriol's eyes widen.  
  
"Why isn't he here?"  
  
"He and I. . . we . . . got involved. . . it was a mistake. He's engaged." Sakura replied, her voice quavering. Her heart felt like it was going to explode. She was in love and she knew it; but he wasn't hers to keep, he was someone else's man.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Me too. But he isn't important now. What's important is you and Tomoyo getting better, and me getting the men who did this to you. I've gotten some training, and I have a plan. I just need a place and a time to execute it." Sakura said, her eyes becoming determined and hard. Eriol shook his head.  
  
"Don't go and do something stupid. You know you can't take those guys all alone." Eriol said, his voice taking on a scolding tone. Sakura shook her head angrily.  
  
"You can stop me, Eriol. You can either help or not."  
  
Eriol sighed heavily. He knew he was defeated, and that Sakura was going to go out there and do something that could get her killed. His eyes shifted from Sakura emerald green eyes blazing with a mixture of determination and anger to Tomoyo's still face.  
  
"There's a charity ball tomorrow night. It's a masquerade. The nurses have been babbling about it for awhile now. It's being thrown by the police department, and one of the guests happens to be Etsuya Ishida." Eriol caved, giving Sakura the occasion she needed to take out the parasite eating away at her life. She smiled; it would be all too easy to dispatch the drug lord at the party. There would surely be aesthum there, considering the whole police force in Tomoeda was addicted to it. A small grin painted Sakura's face as she stood.  
  
"I have to go, Eriol. I'll be back after tomorrow night, but I have some things to arrange. If Tomoyo wakes up, please give her my love." Sakura whispered, watching as Eriol nodded slowly, his bluish hair falling into his eyes.  
  
"You know I don't like what you're doing."  
  
Sakura nodded; how could she not know? It was a dangerous operation, and here she was going into it as an amateur with no experience whatsoever in anything dealing with drug lords or police. With a nod of understanding, Sakura took off out of the hospital and to the street, hailing a cab and jumping in. It was going to be one long night. . .  
  
Syaoran jumped off his motor bike and ran into the hospital. His flight had been a few hours after Sakura's, and he was dismayed to find she had swapped out her ticket with another person. Jogging down the quiet halls, he stopped at Eriol's door, pushing it open with a quavering hand. He found his half brother lying in bed, his eyes half opened, as if he was awakened by the noise. He started to sit up when his eyes caught Syaoran's, and for a moment they stared at each other.  
  
"Mr. Hiiragazawa, I-"Syaoran started.  
  
"You know who I am. Call me Eriol." Eriol's quick reply came, cutting Syaoran off. Syaoran nodded somberly and approached his brother, who motioned for him to sit down and be quiet, as Tomoyo was still asleep.  
  
"I want to start by saying I'm sorry. . . for not finding you sooner. I've known about you since I was eighteen." Syaoran began, watching Eriol carefully. He really looked nothing like him at all, with his bluish hair and light colored eyes. He and Syaoran seemed to be perfect opposites in all respects.  
  
"You have nothing to be sorry for. I know how hard it is to learn that you have a brother by an unfaithful circumstance. I understand you." Eriol said quietly. Syaoran tried to smile but couldn't make himself do it. The desperation in his eyes, however, was a sign for Eriol.  
  
"She was here a couple hours ago, if it's Sakura you were after." Eriol said, managing a weak chuckle as Syaoran's cheeks flared up in crimson.  
  
"I have to find her. She's going after a very dangerous man, and I can't let her do it. I'm in love with her." Syaoran answered, and Eriol's eyebrows raised; Sakura hadn't mentioned he loved her.  
  
"I'm afraid when Sakura's mind is set you can't offset it. She's going to the charity ball tomorrow night at the party house just around the corner from here. It's a masquerade if you're thinking about being in attendance." Eriol explained. Syaoran set his jaw and clenched his fist; she would never be able to take them alone, and even if she did, it was his revenge.  
  
"Then I'm going too. I'm not losing everything in one night." Syaoran said, rising to his feet and moving toward the window. He parted the curtains and looked out over the well lit city spread before him like a treasure.  
  
"You had better start working on a costume then, brother." Eriol reminded Syaoran, who nodded slowly. He turned around, facing Eriol and staring at him once again.  
  
"Don't think this is over. We have far too much to talk about, you and I. I'll be back here after the ball." Syaoran said, his amber eyes softening at the thought of getting to know his own blood. Eriol nodded, a quiet smile on his face.  
  
"You know I won't be going anywhere." He replied, and Syaoran managed a chuckle.  
  
"Sleep well. I'll be thinking of you and Tomoyo until I see you next." Syaoran said quietly as he walked out of the hospital. As he jumped onto his bike and took off, he wondered where Sakura was. He knew her family was in Cairo, but did they have a home address here she could possibly be staying at? The only way he knew how to find out was by looking in the digital directory in the phone booth at the corner.  
  
"Kinomoto . . . Kinomoto . . . Fujitaka. That must be her father. 1102 West Spring Lake Boulevard." Syaoran said to himself as he left the booth and rode toward the street where Sakura would be.  
  
It was after eleven when Syaoran made it to Sakura's family's house. It was completely dark inside, and appeared as if no one had been in it for several months. Before Syaoran could knock on the door, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He whipped around to find an older man in his seventies glaring at him.  
  
"If you're looking for Touya, he ain't here." The man growled. Syaoran could tell this man wasn't Sakura's father; he was much too old. Perhaps this man was a neighbor.  
  
"I'm looking for either Fujitaka, Touya, or Sakura Kinomoto." Syaoran started. The old man's blue eyes took on a look of despair as he shook his head. Ten minutes later, Syaoran was on his way into the city once again.  
  
'I wasn't the only one hiding things, Sakura.' Syaoran thought as he accelerated through the empty streets, a stone cold look in his dark amber eyes.  
  
*Syaoran knows a secret, and what on earth could it be?! You're going to have to wait for the update, so hope my computer gets fixed! Thanks to those of you who reviewed, you are all AWESOME! Later!* 


	14. Chapter 14

*Hey and a huge sorry to those of you who have been waiting, I have had major computer problems! Sorry about not putting those of you who WERE cool enough to review on this, like I said I have had trouble with my comp, including my email. But I'm sure a ton of you reviewed because you ARE that cool! Anyway, this is the second to last chapter of the story, I hope you all like it, and if you really think you'd like it, I might be talked into a sequel! Lemme know!*  
  
Rogue  
  
Sakura stood in front of the mirror in the hotel inspecting her costume. She had to admit, for putting it together in a day, she looked pretty good. Her eyes misted as she thought about how much fun Tomoyo would have had putting this outfit together for her; she had always tried to make Sakura look adorable in the outfits she made. Shaking her head, Sakura took one more look, and nodded with satisfaction.  
  
She wore a long gown that was extremely flared. Most of the women at the ball had gotten dresses like these; they were slightly Victorian in a sense, with hoop skirts to keep the dresses flared. The dress was a deep red, almost burgundy. Soft velvet clung to Sakura's body tightly. Her bodice was embroidered with silver flowers that wrapped around Sakura's body. The neckline was very low, revealing an amazing amount of cleavage. Her shoulders bare, Sakura slid on two matching gloves that reached her elbows. To finish her ensemble, she slid a white and burgundy mask over her eyes, shadowing her true identity.  
  
'Time to go, Sakura.' Sakura thought to herself as she reached over and put a gun in her clutch and walked elegantly out of the hotel room toward the lobby. Down at the bottom of the stairs were people who looked similar to Sakura in their clothing, and she mixed in with them as they headed out to the hall where the party was already in full swing.  
  
Meanwhile, Syaoran was working on his own outfit as well. He was dressed as a in green pants with a silver stripe down the legs. His shirt was more like that of a soldier, silver buttons and a silver chain attaching a pocket watch to his inside button. Syaoran put his mask on, covering his eyes with simple green leather.  
  
"I'm coming, Sakura." Syaoran said aloud as he grabbed a gun off the nightstand, walked out of his apartment and got onto his bike.  
  
The enormous hall was lit in bright lights and soft candle light. The marble floor was covered with men and women dressed in elaborate costumes, all their identities a secret. They danced together, the colors mixing and gliding over the floor like autumn leaves. Sakura floated among them, searching for Takeshi or Etsuya. She had been there for almost half an hour before she spied Takeshi standing before her, his mask off. Her heart skipped a beat as he slipped the mask on and walked out into the crowd. Sakura walked toward him, acting as if she were searching for a dance partner.  
  
"Care to dance?" Takeshi asked, extending a hand to Sakura and casting a hundred watt smile her way. Sakura smirked and took his hand. Step one completed.  
  
They twirled over the marble floor as if it were ice and they were figure skaters. Takeshi held her close to him, his eyes gazing into hers. How he didn't figure out who she was underneath that mask was a miracle. Midway through the song Sakura felt her arm being pulled slightly, and her body leaving Takeshi's. She looked up and saw a familiar pair of amber eyes staring at her through a green leather mask.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?!" they hissed in unison, and Sakura glowered at Syaoran through her mask. His mind was spinning as he danced gracefully with the woman he loved. She looked beautiful in her dress, her golden hair curled and cascading down her back just past her shoulders.  
  
"I'm taking care of some unfinished business, so if you would kindly let me go so I can-"Sakura whispered angrily. Syaoran shook his head.  
  
"I'm never letting you go." Syaoran answered, making Sakura's eyes widen.  
  
"You have to. You're engaged." Sakura bit angrily. Syaoran looked into Sakura's eyes, the eyes that had bewitched him at their first meeting, and answered the angry woman before him.  
  
"A lot can happen when you're waiting three hours for a flight to come in." Syaoran muttered, and Sakura's eyes widened even more. He had broken his oath for her?  
  
"Yes. I broke the oath. And I found out some interesting information about you as well." Syaoran added. Sakura stiffened; had he found out? He couldn't have, it was so cleverly hidden! They continued to dance, people stopping to watch as the couple waltzed gracefully like dandelion seeds in a crisp breeze.  
  
"You think you have some sort of key to my past that you can unlock?" Sakura asked, challenging his bluff. Syaoran nodded, making Sakura flush slightly. He couldn't know, he couldn't have found out.  
  
"I know your father and brother aren't on an expedition. And they're not in Cairo." Syaoran said, his voice hinting at anger. Sakura stiffened in his arms; he could feel her body become rigid.  
  
"You checked me out?" Sakura spat, her voice barely audible. They continued twirling about the floor as their argument pressed on. It was bittersweet, their fluid motion marred only by their angry eyes staring directly into each other's.  
  
"I thought it was only fair that if I had to tell you every single detail about my life, than you had to tell me too." Syaoran replied. Sakura felt like slapping him in the face, but knew he was right. But now he knew. . . he knew the truth.  
  
"Your father and brother are addicted to aesthum." Syaoran whispered into Sakura's ear, and she felt her knees weakening. That was another huge reason for her feeling of betrayal by Takeshi; he had gotten her own family addicted to a powerful drug and she didn't even know it.  
  
"Yes. And they're in Tomoeda. Holed away in a rehab clinic. They've been there for two years." Sakura bit, fighting back the tears.  
  
"You could have told me." Syaoran whispered as they continued to dance. Sakura shook her head.  
  
"And yet you judged me when I didn't tell you about every skeleton in my closet? You LIED. I hid things. There's a difference." Syaoran snapped back, making it known to Sakura that he was feeling just as betrayed. Sakura nodded slowly, the information computing in her head.  
  
"I know I was wrong. But it hurt to talk about it. And I know it hurt you to talk about your own family being murdered, Syaoran. I know. Now I'm going to take charge and get this guy before he hurts another innocent person." Sakura whispered with venom in her voice.  
  
"Not without me. I've come too far to let someone else claim my revenge." Syaoran replied. They stared at each other for a moment, and the world began to slowly melt away. The strains of music died down until they were nothing more than an echo. Standing there together in each other's arms, Syaoran and Sakura stared deep into the other's eyes. Syaoran shook his head slightly and grabbed the back of Sakura's head in his hand, bringing her lips to his with crushing force. A moment went by as they mingled together, struggling to take in their taste. Their everything.  
  
The world suddenly began to move again as they parted, blushing like fiends. The room was still buzzing, and they were in the center of it all, kissing like fools. Syaoran started whisking Sakura around the room again, blending in with the other costumed people.  
  
"I still love you, Sakura." Syaoran said softly, gazing into her emerald colored eyes with all sincerity.  
  
"I still love you." Sakura replied, returning his gaze. They stopped dancing and walked to the balcony together, Sakura's hand gently placed in Syaoran's.  
  
"So tell me your plan." Syaoran said when they found a secluded place to talk. Sakura smiled wryly and took a small paper out of her clutch.  
  
"I think you'll enjoy this as much as I will."  
  
The party lasted well into the night, the people of Tomoeda dancing away as if they hadn't a care in the world. Sakura and Syaoran watched from a table, their masks still securely tucking their identities away. They knew that a deal would be going down as soon as all the people left the party, and were now only waiting it out. Sharing a few dances, the couple lingered in the company they had cherished only two nights before.  
  
Her heart was racing whenever he touched her; he broke an oath, a sacred vow, just to be with her. Sakura couldn't keep herself from trembling in his grip, and she knew he was feeling it. He tightened his embrace on her and touched her face gently with his fingertips.  
  
"And to think I could have lost all this." Syaoran whispered softly into her ear. Sakura felt a shiver go down her spine, and she smiled.  
  
"It'll never happen, rest assured." Sakura whispered back, making Syaoran smirk. God, he loved that woman.  
  
Around four in the morning, the party began to fade away into the late night air. Sakura and Syaoran watched as people began to depart and took their cues. Heading for the restrooms, Sakura and Syaoran walked into their respective lavatories and waited for silence.  
  
Inside the ladies' room, Sakura peeled off her ball gown, revealing a very tight outfit she had bought the day before. The top was a tight black shirt, and zipped up in the front. Black pants accented her ensemble, and she finished off with black shoes. Sakura swept her hair back into a high ponytail, wrapping some hair around the ponytail and securing it with a pin before deciding she had waited long enough.  
  
Sakura peeked out of her bathroom and saw no one out in the hallway. Slowly she crept over to the men's room where Syaoran was waiting. She checked to make certain no one was inside, and slipped in to find Syaoran adjusting his black turtleneck sweater and black cargo pants.  
  
"You didn't think I was going to come to this unprepared, did you?" Syaoran asked quietly as Sakura put her hands on her hips. It was all he could do to not take her into one of the stalls and have his way with her right then and there. Sakura smirked and walked with Syaoran out into the hallway.  
  
"Now all we need to do is get our man and be done with it." Syaoran replied, and Sakura nodded. She pulled her pistol out of her clutch and strapped it to her side, looking up and smiling a sizzling smile at Syaoran as he strapped his own weapon on.  
  
"Let's finish this." Sakura said, her voice low and determined. Her eyes flashed at Syaoran, who smirked in return as they walked confidently toward the ballroom where they would face their enemies.  
  
Together.  
  
*Someone's in a crapload of trouble, and it's not S&S! You had better believe that people are gonna get the asses handed to them in this next chapter, so watch for it! Anyway, I'm done for now, have a good day and don't forget to try out that little button in the corner to send me feedback!* 


	15. Chapter 15

Rogue

They walked together, guns strapped to their sides at the ready. They slipped into the kitchen, now empty of staff. The whole building should be emptied by now of any innocents, leaving the scum of the earth to their deal. Sakura knelt down by the door, Syaoran mirroring her on the other side. She pushed ever so gently on the door, seeing if it swung in or out. Nodding as the door gave toward the ballroom, Sakura glanced up at Syaoran and signaled for him to stand and slip out into the corridor leading to the ballroom with her.

"We'll get all we need, and then it's over." Syaoran whispered. Sakura nodded, her emerald colored eyes narrowed with determination. Her head was spinning with thoughts and images of martial arts moves Syaoran had taught her on their trip to his home. They leaned against the wall just out of the view of the police chief and Etsuya, who was standing next to Takeshi and a large briefcase.

"Do you have what I want, Chief Takinawa?" Etsuya asked, his hands resting on a black cane with a gold ball perched on top. The police chief nodded, handing Etsuya a black leather bag that zipped at the top.

"You'll find $200,000 American in there. My men and I had it converted over time so you could deposit it into your bank account in New York like you ordered. And now I would like my part of the deal." Chief Takinawa replied, extending his hand toward the briefcase at Takeshi's side.

"But of course, Takinawa. I am a man of business, not a crook. Please, take your purchase." Etsuya obliged, motioning toward the case.

"He's going to get away with the Aesthum!" Sakura hissed, but Syaoran shook his head.

"He won't get far. I know Etsuya Ishida." Syaoran whispered back, holding Sakura's arm so she wouldn't burst onto the scene at that moment. Chief Takinawa picked up the case and began to walk away.

"Pleasure doing business with you, Ishida." Takinawa said as he started for the door. Sakura's eyes widened in horror as Etsuya nodded to Takeshi, her former love, who drew his gun and opened fire on the police chief, killing him before he could cross the dance floor.

"The pleasure is all mine, chief." Etsuya snarled as Takeshi retrieved the briefcase and started back toward his boss. Syaoran started forward, Sakura following. It was now or never.

"Hold it right there, Ishida. I have you where I want you." Syaoran said calmly, and Etsuya turned around with a sly smile.

"I was wondering when you would finally catch up to me, boy." Ishida said, his voice like velvet.

"Sakura, what are you-"Takeshi asked in shock, seeing his former girlfriend he was now sworn to kill standing before him with a cold look on her beautiful face.

"Shut the fuck up, Takeshi. It's over. You're not going to poison any more people with your drugs, you son of a bitch." Sakura bit angrily, and Etsuya laughed out loud.

"And do you honestly think you're going to stop us?" Etsuya laughed. Sakura stalked right up to Takeshi, who had his weapon drawn, and stood right in front of him. Syaoran's stomach knotted as he watched Sakura move, as if in slow motion.

"Kill her, Takeshi." Etsuya roared, and Takeshi looked over at him, frozen.

"I. . . I can't! I love her!" Takeshi cried, lowering his weapon. Sakura took her chance and kicked the gun out of Takeshi's hand, then landed a strong punch to his jaw which sent him stumbling backward. Syaoran charged Etsuya, who hadn't time to grab his gun before he went staggering backward as well, his eye swelling closed almost immediately.

"Syaoran!" Sakura cried, as Syaoran started to fight Etsuya. Sakura looked over to where Takeshi was standing in time to dodge his fist as it flew toward her face. She spun around and kicked Takeshi as he lost his balance as a result of missing his punch. The two of them began to fight, almost primitively as the two of them had no martial arts experience whatsoever between them besides the basic moves Sakura knew. He shoved Sakura against the wall of the ballroom, cursing under his breath.

"Fucking bitch, why won't you die?!" Takeshi murmured crazily, his hands around Sakura's slim throat. She felt the pressure on her throat, and knew he was going to choke her if she didn't think fast. She raised her knee and slammed it into his crotch, immediately flooring the young man.

"After you, love." Sakura said hoarsely, grabbing her gun and hitting him in the head with it. He fell against the cool marble, blood oozing from a head wound inflicted on him by Sakura. Smiling, she stood over her conquest.

At the same time Sakura was fighting Takeshi, Syaoran was fighting Etsuya, who may have been older but had serious martial arts skills rivaling Syaoran's. the two enemies circled the dance floor as if their fight was choreographed, one ducking the other, their motion like that of the sea with its fluid rhythm. Syaoran misjudged a punch from Etsuya, which landed him on the floor. He heard Sakura hit Takeshi, and when he looked up his amber eyes deepened with more fear than he had ever known.

His gun was gone.

His eyes whipped around the room to find Sakura securely in Etsuya's grasp, the gun aimed at her temple. Etsuya was holding the squirming young woman, his eyes fixed on Syaoran's with hate.

"Now who has the upper hand, Li? You're about to not only lose your life, but the life of this young woman here. You should feel guilty for getting her involved." Etsuya declared, his grip on Sakura tightening as she struggled.

"Don't you fucking touch one hair on her or I will make your death worse than you could ever imagine." Syaoran said, his voice having the most serious of tones.

"He didn't drag me into this, I drug myself in when I found out you were the one who addicted my family to Aesthum." Sakura hissed, and Etsuya laughed.

"Well then my dear you will fail because not only are you about to die, but your family will NEVER come out of their addiction. It's not possible!" Etsuya said suavely, making Sakura's eyes water. Syaoran looked at Sakura desperately, not knowing what to do. Sakura met his eyes, and he saw she was hatching out a plan. Automatically his mind returned to the day when they were training, when he taught her a basic escape maneuver. Could she manage to get out of Etsuya's grip? He nodded at Sakura, who winked and closed her eyes.

"Well, I'm past due for a flight to New York so I must be cutting this little endeavor off. It was a pleasure seeing you again, Li, and I'll see you in Hell." Etsuya exclaimed, cocking the gun in his hand. Sakura's eyes squeezed shut even more as she let out a cry and grabbed Etsuya's arm that was wrapped around her throat. The adrenaline in her body helped her as she lifted the man off the ground and flipped him over her tiny body.

"Syaoran!!" Sakura cried, throwing her gun at her companion. Syaoran snagged the weapon in mid air and before Etsuya could get off the ground he fired three shots into his body.

He stood up fully for a moment, looking down at his bullet-riddled chest. His dark eyes moved from his bloody white shirt to Syaoran's dark eyes filled with hate, to Sakura's brilliant green eyes looking at him with triumph. He felt his chest filling with blood, and made an attempt to speak. Blood poured from his mouth, covering his shirt even more. At that moment Etsuya collapsed on the ground and lay dead before Sakura and Syaoran, who were panting heavily.

"We need to get the bullets out of him. They'll trace to your gun." Syaoran said, moving toward the still bleeding corpse. Sakura shook her head and motioned to her own gun lying over by Takeshi.

"I used his gun. It looks like a deal gone bad." Sakura whispered, still shocked at what she had jus accomplished. Syaoran nodded, wiping the gun clean of fingerprints. They collected Sakura's gun and staged the scene to look like a drug deal gone sour.

"Ready for the last part?" Sakura asked, and Syaoran smirked.

"Let's do it."

The dawn was breaking over Tomoeda, sleeping residents covering their heads with pillows to shut out the light. Sakura and Syaoran walked together out of the building, backpacks slung over their shoulders. Sakura pulled out the pin holding her hair up and let it fall around her face as Syaoran handed her a small control panel.

"I'll give you the honors." Syaoran said with a smile as Sakura took the pin and inserted it into the control panel. With a quick turn to the left the building behind them exploded. Syaoran reached over and took Sakura's hand as they walked nonchalantly onward, not turning around to face the end of their nightmare.

"So what's next? Are there any other dangerous missions you haven't told me about?" Sakura asked with a smirk. Syaoran got on his motorbike and pulled Sakura on with a passionate kiss.

"The most dangerous mission I have from now on is you." Syaoran replied after they parted, taking off into the sunrise to make a start at a new beginning.

The end! Thanks so much for reading, and I hope this chapter makes you all happy! Ciao! 


End file.
